The One I Need
by Miyako06
Summary: (Sequel of Hosting Detention) Jack and Elsa have dated for a month and they couldn't be happier. But, after shocking news and the day of graduation, Jack had split with her, leaving her heartbroken. What will happen if they meet again in four years? Can Jack prove to Elsa that he still loves her? Or will their love dissolve into little pieces? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I've decided that I am going to add a sequel to my other one-shot, Hosting Detention, because meh, why not? If you haven't read Hosting Detention, I suggest you read it so you won't be confuse to what's going on in this story.**_

* * *

It has been one month. One month that Elsa and Jack have started dating. Word got around quickly. All the girls and guys were disappointed, giving up on pursuing the two. Slight changes have been made in their personalities ever since they started going out. Jack remained mischievous, but he hasn't ditched classes or gotten into fights lately. Elsa loosened up her stiffy attitude a bit, but she's still preoccupied with work. Despite their differences and arguments, they still love each other. After all, opposites attract.

* * *

"Everyone! Class has begun! Take your seats!" Ms. Gothel yelled as the students were scurrying to their seats and ceased their talking as they faced forward to her.

Ms. Gothel walked around the classroom, seeing if anyone was using a cellphone, since she had to confiscate them because they were simply distracting. She came to Anna, who was in the middle of texting her boyfriend, Kristoff.

"Ahem." Ms. Gothel cleared her throat as Anna stopped her rapid texting and slowly looked up. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Ms. Gothel... How are you doing today?" She perked up as Ms. Gothel gave a relaxing smile.

"Why I'm doing fine, Ms. Arendelle. I woke up this morning, had a good breakfast, and I am about to confiscate a young lady's cellphone because she doesn't seem to be aware of the no cellphone rule." She said, the smile still remaining.

"Please, I won't do it again, I swear."

"You know I don't give second chances. Give it here." She extended her hand as Anna sighed in defeat and gave her the cellphone. As Gothel walked away, Anna laid her head down, as Rapunzel leaned in to whisper.

"Anna, you'll get it back tomorrow. Stop acting like it's the end of the world." She giggled as Anna raised her head up and looked at her, groggily

"Punzie, you don't understand. That's my baby she took!" She whispered as Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Anna really loves her cellphone, that's for sure.

"You're being way too dramatic. By the way, where's your sister? She hasn't been here for three days, I'm kind of worried." Rapunzel whispered.

"She's been sick lately. She's been throwing up a lot, she's had a lot of cramps, and she's been feeling tired lately. Oh, she also keeps complaining that her breasts are sore." Anna whispered back as Rapunzel widened her eyes.

"Gee, that doesn't sound good."

"She wanted to come today, but I told her that she needed to rest."

"Is it okay If I come over for a visit after school?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Elsa rested on her bed as she was breathing really hard and sweating. She felt like hell. Her cramps were getting worse by the minute, she threw up too much, and her breasts were feeling too sore. She couldn't take this anymore. Her cellphone was ringing beside her, so she picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey." A deep voice answered.

"Oh, hey Jack..." She could feel herself throwing up again as she covered her mouth.

"You feeling better now?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm feeling a little... Excuse me for a moment." She quickly rushed for the paper bag sitting on her desk and threw up more of her insides. Jack could clearly hear her wretching up vomit and had a disgusted look on his face.

"Ah... So I guess I'm not..." She told as she took the phone in her hands again, coughing just a little.

"Yeah, I can hear you blowing up chunks in the background." He chuckled as Elsa blushed in embarassment.

"Anyway, I hope you feel better." He told as Elsa smiled, wishing he was in front of her.

"Thanks."

"Kay, I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye." And just before she was about to hang up, he also added,

"Love you." Elsa's heart skipped a beat as she felt herself heating up. He had said 'I love you' numerous of times, but nonetheless, it always made her warm and pleasant.

"Love you too." She told as she hung up the phone and groaned in pain.

* * *

"Elsa! I'm home. Punzie's here too!" Anna yelled as she opened the door, with Rapunzel following her in. The two made it towards Elsa's room and saw her lying on the bed, crying out in pain.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked as she sat next to her, putting a hand on her head.

"No..." She was heavily breathing as she was drenched in sweat. Her whole body was on fire. She could feel herself melting minute by minute.

"Elsa, let's get you to the doctor. Maybe they'll know what's wrong." Anna suggested as Elsa was too busy groaning in pain to reply. "Come on, help me lift her up." Anna and Rapunzel safely to the couch as Anna got to the living room and dialed the Walt Disney Hospital.

"Hello? Yeah my sister isn't feeling well, and I was wondering if you're available to help her out." Anna explained as it remained silent for a few minutes. Then Anna spoke up.

"Okay, we'll be right over." She hung up and then dialed Jack's cellphone number, since he was the only one she knew who could drive. Kristoff still didn't pass his driver's test.

"Hello, Jack? I was wondering if you could drive us to the hospital? Elsa's not feeling too well."

"..."

"Okay thanks." Anna hung up again and put the phone back.

"Okay, Elsa. Jack's coming along to drive us, are you sure you're going to be okay in the car?" Anna asked as Elsa slowly nodded.

"I'll try to be." Elsa said in a quiet voice.

* * *

By 30 minutes, Jack had drove the three to the hospital and told them that he wanted to stay with them. Anna had let him and the three were now in the waiting room, sitting on the couch patiently after Elsa was diagnosed.

"What do you think happened?" Rapunzel asked as both Anna and Jack gave a shrug.

"She probably ate soemthing bad. Or something she wasn't supposed to eat." Jack suggested as Anna rolled her eyes.

"Jack, if that would've happened, she wouldn't be here right now. Besides, how can eating something bad make your breasts sore?" Anna told as Jack blushed a little after hearing the last part.

"Breasts...?" Was all he could say as Anna nodded.

"Yep, her breasts are sore." That was when the nurse came out and called,

"Excuse me, is there a Jack Frost here?" The nurse said as Jack looked and stood up. Yhe nurse turned her to his direction.

"Ah, yes, Elsa would like to see you." The nurse said as Jack nodded and began to approach to the room Elsa was at. The doctor was talking to her and she had stopped her conversation as Jack entered the room.

"Oh, you must be Jack." The doctor said as the silver haired boy nodded.

"Yeah... so...?" He said as the doctor faced towards Elsa.

"Is there something you would like to tell this young man?" The doctor said as Elsa gulped as she faced towards him.

"Tell me what?" He asked, curious of what was going on.

"Jack..." She quietly said his name as he came a little closer.

"Yeah?"

"I'm..." She couldn't finish her sentence as he could see her tense up. He cupped her face and made her look at him.

"What is it Elsa?" He asked gently. Elsa lifted her hands to touch his big ones and she spoke the one thing he would have never heard her say,

**"I'm pregnant."**

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhangers, who doesn't love them? I don't. Anyway, while you read this, it'd be nice for you to check out and review my other Jelsa story, Through the Open Doors. **


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm pregnant." Elsa told. Jack stood there, wide eyed and mouth hung open. He was so speechless, he couldn't even think of anything to say. He tried to speak, but he couldn't find the courage to. He gulped and breathed.

"You're... you're what...?" He asked, trying to make sure he misheard her words. She sighed and repeated.

"I'm pregnant."

_ Shit. She did say it._

"Yes, we diagnosed all of the problems she's had. She has all the signs of being pregnant. Nausea, sore breasts, cramps. Looks like you're going to be a father." The doctor told with a huge smile on her face. Jack looked at Elsa, who felt uncomfortable telling Jack about the news of him being a father, especially at this time. He could feel his hands fidgeting, he was prickling with sweat, his knees felt like jelly. An uncomfortable silence lingered in the room.

"Well, maybe I should leave you two alone to talk things through." The doctor stood up and left, closing the door so no one could hear a word they were saying. Elsa looked down as Jack looked in his right direction.

"I can't believe this..." Elsa said as Jack looked at her, then at his own feet. He couldn't think of anything to say. He was too petrified by the truth and the fact that he has to take care of a child. With Elsa. There were many things he felt right now. Happiness, but shock and fear took over him like a possessed spirit. He wasn't ready for this, he was only 17. But he didn't want to leave the one he loved alone to raise their child.

"Elsa." He took her hands and she flinched a little as he held them really tight. "Look at me." He lifted her chin up and their eyes were locked onto each others.

"I'm always going to be with you. No matter what. I don't care if we have this baby. I'll be with you and our child. I'll support you. I won't leave you." He told as he gripped her hand even tighter. Elsa looked at him, but for some reason, his words seem sincere, but his expression was fake. But... he wouldn't lie, right? He wouldn't. Jack was always honest with Elsa.

"You won't leave...?" Elsa whispered as Jack kissed her tenderly and hugged her.

"I won't. Never."

"How do I know you really mean it?" She asked as she hugged him back. He snuggled his face onto her neck and kissed it.

"Because I love you. And I never want to let you go." Elsa felt herself drench in tears as they fall and stain his white shirt. She sniffled and muffled into his shoulder.

"I love you too."

* * *

_** Four years later...**_

"Liar..." Elsa Arendelle, now 21, was lying in her bed, crying. She was still living with her sister, Anna, who was now married to Kristoff. Their cousin, Rapunzel, was now married to a man named Flynn Rider, or Eugene is what she calls him.

Elsa could feel nothing but wretched pain consuming her heart, her chest was in flames of pain, and her eyes were swollen from too much crying. She was having constant nightmares about...

"Mommy?" A voice called as Elsa got up to see her daughter, who was now four years old. She held a teddy bear, wore a small, light blue dress and her platinum blonde hair was tied in pigtails, much like Anna.

"Luna." She called out as she ran to her mother and she sat on her lap. Elsa stroked her soft, short hair as she smiled down on her daughter, who was giggling at her touch.

"Mommy, why have you been crying a lot lately?" She asked curiously as Elsa's smile faded and she stopped playing with her hair. She remained silent as Luna crawled off her lap and lied on the bed, her arms and legs extended.

"Luna... Did Auntie Anna tell you about daddy?" She asked, holding back her tears. Luna sat up and looked at her with big blue eyes full of surprise.

"I had a daddy?" She asked as Elsa slowly nodded. She picked her up and put her back into her lap. She continued her whole story.

"Let me tell you a story about mommy and daddy." She told as Luna looked at her with interest. Elsa took a deep breath and spoke.

"Mommy knew daddy since kindergarten. He was nice but he was mean at times to mommy. Mommy didn't like that about him. But later on, after being with him so much, mommy fell in love with daddy. After that, during high school, mommy and daddy didn't get along that much and became distant, because they were very different. Mommy was good, daddy was bad. One day, mommy and daddy finally realized their love for each other and became one." Elsa's tears began to form in her swollen eyes as Luna felt herself about to cry with her own mother.

"But... after graduation, daddy suddenly drifted apart from mommy. He moved on with someone else. He was already happy with that someone and he moved away. He didn't know mommy anymore, never talked to her, never noticed her, he didn't even say goodbye, it was like they were complete strangers..." The dam broke in Elsa's eyes as it started flooding with tears. She choked out sobs as she held Luna tightly in her arms as her whole mind was shattered, full of ugly nightmares of being left alone by the one she trusted and loved the most.

Luna hugged her mother tightly and she too also began to cry. Elsa hugged her back with so much love as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I love you mommy." She said as Elsa nodded and gave a sad smile.

"Mommy loves you too."

* * *

Elsa took Luna out for a stroll in the park as their hands were holding onto each other. Anna suggested that she needed fresh air, due to being in solitude for long, well at least three days. They took the nearest bench and sat down, with Luna settling on her mother's lap.

"Mommy, I want ice cream." She whined as Elsa giggled and shushed her.

"Luna, you can't. I don't want you to get a stomachache again."

"But mommy...!"

"No means no." She told as Luna pouted and whined some more. Elsa looked at the young happy couples, hugging, kissing. It had reminded her of how she spent her time with Jack. All those silly arguments, tearful moments, heartwarming kisses, they were all simply shattered like glass. They were all just illusions created by a trickster.

"Elsa? Is that you?" Her name was called and she looked behind to see a man with brown hair, who wore a brown shirt with olive pants, and running shoes. Elsa widened her eyes as she recognized him.

"Hiccup?" She said as Luna took a peek over and saw him. Hiccup was one of Jack's closest friends. He was also known as one of the dorkiest geeks in DisneyWorks. He was constantly getting bullied, getting jammed into lockers, getting pantsed, put into trash cans, and other stuff that are too horrible to mention. All of that changed when he started dating one of the popular ones and known as the Scottish brute, Merida. Ever since their relationship started, bullies had left him alone and he was getting the respect he deserved. But that wasn't why he kept going on with her. He was actually captivated by her beauty, her red curly hair was truly breathtaking, her whole personality made her interesting. He was now married to her and now they have a newborn son named Luke.

"Is that the infamous daughter I keep hearing about?" Elsa smiled and she picked her up.

"Why, yes she is. Go on, say hello." She encouraged as Luna blushed and hid her face in her dress.

"H-Hi... My name is Luna..."

"She's really shy isn't she?" He said as Elsa giggled.

"Yes, she's like that with strangers, but she'll get used to you."

"May I sit next to you?" Elsa gave a nod and he gladly took her response as he sat down next to her.

"Mommy, can I go play on the slide?" Luna asked as Elsa released her from her grip and set her down.

"Okay but be careful sweetie." She pecked on her forehead and Luna gave a bright smile as she ran to the slide with the other kids.

"How have you been?" He asked politely as Elsa bit her lip a little before answering. She gave him a silent answer, but he figured her out by her facial expressions.

"Guessing not good." He put his hand on her shoulder and she still looked down, feeling blank and numb in her mind. She slowly shook her head.

"Is it Jack?" She shot her head up, making Hiccup flinch a little, but he saw her turn her head away from his direction and she gave out a long sigh. She then looked at Luna, who was playing with other kids.

"Look... I know, what he did was wrong. He broke your heart and he clearly wasn't thinking about how you would feel. But if he ever comes back, just let him give you a chance to explain."

"Jack's isn't coming back. He didn't even say a word to me when he left with her. Why should I ever let him in again?" She said coldly, that it even sent chills down Hiccup's spine.

"Elsa, you don't know that. He might come back. And maybe you two will work things out."

"Jack is already seeing someone. He's dating Toothiana."

"Like I said, you don't know if they'll stay together or not. Besides, you're Jack's first love. There is no way he would forget about you." Elsa remained silent as Hiccup parted his lips to continue.

"I remember... that he would always talk about you back in grade school. It was Elsa this, Elsa that, you could say he was kinda obsessed with you."

"Hiccup, the past is the past. That was the old Jack. It doesn't matter anymore. Only the present is important."

"Elsa..."

"If Jack is happy because he doesn't have to raise Luna and deal with me..." It remained silent and Hiccup was about to speak up, but he saw a tear drop on the wooden material of the bench. He stayed silent.

"Then I don't care..." Her voice cracked as her tears were flooding again and she let out wretched sobs. Hiccup pulled her in for a hug and he gently rubbed her back. She hugged him back as her sobbing got louder, but was muffled in Hiccup's chest.

"It's going to be all right Elsa. I guarantee you. It will." He told.

* * *

"I'm home." Elsa said as she opened the door, with a sleeping Luna in her arms. Kristoff was too busy watching the baseball game on T.V to notice and Anna came from the kitchen, holding a chocolate fondant.

"Well you two were out long." Anna commented as she set the fondant down and Elsa went upstairs to Luna's room to set her down in her bed. She gently tucked in her blanket as she was sleeping soundly as ever. Elsa smiled at the fact that her daughter was so cute when she was sleeping. She quietly got up from the bed and kissed her forehead before walking out her room and closing the door.

As Elsa got back downstairs to sit on the couch, the phone was ringing.

"I got it." Anna told as she picked up the phone and hit the 'talk' button. "Hello?"

"Anna?" Anna gasped as she recognized the voice. "It's me."

"Oh my go, it's you...!" Anna covered her mouth in shock as the voice continued.

"Look, I need to talk to your sister. I want to... set some things clear with her."

Elsa looked at Anna and she saw her eyes widen in shock. That can't be good. "Um... Hold on..." Anna pulled her head away from the phone and she looked at Elsa.

"It's Jack..." Now it was Elsa's turn to widen her eyes. Anna gestured on giving the phone to her, but she shook her head quickly as she looked away from her sister.

"Elsa... Please. He wants to talk to you." She told as Elsa looked at her and saw a hint of plead in her eyes. Elsa sighed in defeat and took the phone. Her arm was shaking and her hand was starting to sweat with anxiety. She got up as she finally put the phone close to her ear and she answered.

"He-Hello...?" She said as she walked upstairs.

"Elsa." It was him. The voice she had missed hearing. She felt herself about to explode, her heart was beating way too fast, her mind couldn't compute right now. She cleared her throat and pulled herself together.

"What is it that you need?" She said in a rather harsh tone.

"Listen... I want you to know that I'm going to come visit you to... You know... Get things straight..." He told as Elsa felt herself fume a little. The nerve of this guy! First, he leaves her to raise a child alone, and now he wants to patch things up just because it was easy

"Jack, if you're planning to get back together with me..."

"What? I didn't mean it like that, I'm still seeing Tooth..." She felt her heart drop. But she had to stay strong.

"Well... Don't bother coming to visit. I don't want to see your face and I'm pretty sure Luna doesn't either." She bluntly told.

"Elsa." He was about to say more but she cut him off.

"No. End of discussion. Goodbye." And with that, she hung up the phone and sighed. She could feel herself getting another headache. She was always getting hurt. All because of him. If she sees him again, she lose control of her emotions. The only solution was to just shut him out.

Elsa walked down the stairs and set the phone back. Kristoff eventually noticed her and and asked,

"Elsa? You okay?" She turned to him and gave out a fake smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She told as she slowly walked back up the stairs as hertears silently traveled down her cheeks.

"I'll never let you in." She whispered.

* * *

**_ A/N: okay for those who are dying of feels right now, don't cry because, of course, this story will have a happy ending. We're just not close to it yet. So don't worry, Jelsa will survive this trainwreck eventually :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Luna..." Elsa quietly knocked as she entered her room and approached her. She was drooling quite a bit. Elsa tried to hold in her giggle as she tapped her shoulder.

"Luna, wake up. It's time for you to go to school." She told as Luna slowly opened her eyes and she gave out a big yawn as she sat up to stretch her little arms.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up first." She told as she lifted her up from the bed and carried her to the bathroom. She set her on the sink as she turned the faucet on to fill in some warm water.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm."

"Who were you talking to yesterday?" Luna asked curiously as Elsa couldn't answer. She didn't want her daughter to know what was going between her parents. It would only make things worse.

"Sweetie, don't worry about it. Mommy was just talking to an old friend." She told as Luna gave an 'oh' and didn't ask anymore. Elsa turned off the faucet as the sink was filled with warm water and she took Luna's clothes off to put her in the sink. She grabbed the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash from the upper cabinet and began to wash her hair.

"Um... mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I wanna know something." Luna said.

"What is it?"

"When is daddy coming back?" Elsa sighed. Another question she didn't want to answer. She gently washed and massaged her wet hair, which was now covered in soap as she put shampoo and conditioner.

"I don't know. But... let's not talk about him right now. Just focus on your school. Okay?" She heard her whine a little but she nodded as Elsa sighed in relief. Luna was so curious about her dad, she didn't know how long it was going to take to get used to living with a single parent. But, Luna would be devastated if she found out her parents were fighting about her. She didn't want Luna to get involved.

When Elsa drove her to school, it had remained silent. She probably thought that Luna wanted to know more about Jack, but her mother didn't want to talk about him, so she kept quiet. The only conversation they had was when Elsa dropped her off told her to be safe and be good in school and she would respond 'okay!'

The only thing she was stressed about was this whole feud with Jack. He thinks it's easy to just apologize for what he's done to her. All of those memories were nothing but lies. She wished she would have never met him.

* * *

Elsa stopped by Starbucks to get some coffee to calm herself down. Her headaches were coming back from just remembering all those times with Jack. She felt herself crying, but she tried to hold back her tears, remembering she was surrounded by people. Why does she have to go through this? Why did she have to be left alone to raise Luna? Why did Jack have to such an asshole.

"Elsa!" She slowly looked up to see her cousin, who was with Flynn.

"Punzie... Flynn..."

"We were just getting coffee and then we happen to see you here! Anyway, where's your daughter?" Flynn asked.

"She's at school." Rapunzel then noticed that Elsa's eyes seem to be filled with sorrow and regret. It looked like she was about to cry, but she was fighting back her tears and she's trying so hard to endure it. Rapunzel took a seat next to her and Flynn sat across from the two.

"What's wrong Elsa?" She asked genuinely as she put an arm around her shoulders.

"Punzie, you've known Jack since childhood too right?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"What did Jack really thought of me... Back then?" She asked, a glint of seriousness in her eyes as Rapunzel turned her face away to look at the table as she tried to remember.

"Well... He said you were the ugliest girl he had ever met... But, I could tell, by his actions, he really liked you. He would always talk about you nonstop, me and Hiccup would always listen to his rambling about you... But, he suddenly changed since high school. He would always flirt with girls, always tell them the same stuff like 'you're the prettiest girl I've ever met' or 'you're the first girl I ever liked.' I don't know what happened to him.

Elsa had remembered that Jack had admitted something to her while she was in detention with him back in high school. It was,

_"You're the first girl I fell in love with."_

Elsa slammed her fist into the table, flinching both Rapunzel and Flynn. She was breathing hard, fuming with steam in her head, her face was turning a bright shade red of anger. She bit her lip so hard, it started to bleed.

"Elsa?" Flynn called out, but Elsa had took her bag and stormed out.

* * *

"He lied about that too? I wasn't the first girl he fell in love with... He was just full of lies wasn't he?" Elsa muttered as she drove back home. How many times has Jack lied to her back then? Why did she even love someone like him. He was a rroublemaker, a flirt, and nothing but a filthy damn liar.

Elsa parked in the garage and she got out angrily as she slammed the car door. When she turned, she saw someone's car here. It was a big white van. Who came over?

Elsa knocked on the door impatiently. The opened to reveal someone she did not expect to see.

"Elsa?" The person standing in front of her had short, brown hair with yellow streaks, wore a light green sundress, and had blue violet eyes. **_No. Not her. Why? Why is she here?_**

"Toothiana... What are you...? What do you think you're doing here?" She said as she stomped in, with an irritable expression. Anna saw her sister walk in and she and Tooth could tell she was not happy with the visit. She saw her face soften a little as she thought on why she was here. Wait a minute, could it be that...

"Where is Jack?" She asked harshly.

"... Jack's in your room, waiting for you." Anna told as Elsa hurried upstairs and stormed into her as she couldn't believe it.

There he was. Standing and looking out from the window. He turned to see Elsa. His spiky, silvery hair was kept in grey beanie, he wore a half sleeve, blue shirt, brown jeans, and blue converse. His face was absolutely eye-catching. She saw his icy blue eyes widen in surprise as she couldn't move. Her heart was beating like back then, and she calmed down a little.

"Elsa." He called out her name. God, how long she had wanted to hear his voice in person again. She closed the door behind her, remained in her distance. Jack tried to walk closer, but stopped as Elsa shot an icy glare at him.

"Why...? Why are you here? After I told you not to come?" She asked bitterly as Jack sighed and looked down.

"Because... I wanted to talk to you." He told.

"Save it. I don't need to hear any excuse from you. You've been lying to me this whole entire time we've known each other. You left me without saying goodbye. You just deserted me and Luna. How could you be so heartless?" She spat as Jack stood there silently.

"Elsa... I know what I did was just stupid. But I want us to be close again." He told as he managed to get closer to her.

"Why? Give me one good reason." She said.

"I broke up with Tooth." Elsa snorted.

"That's why? Then why is she here with you?"

"She wanted to make sure things wouldn't get worse between us."

"So what am I? A second choice?"

"No, you're not. I just... I just want to say sorry... for being the worst father."

"Saying sorry is going to get you nowhere. Jack, you said I was the first girl you fell in love with, but I found out that you also said the same thing to other girls. You lied to me. That was the one lie that hurt me the most."

"I broke up with Tooth because I couldn't feel anything for her. I tried my best, but I just couldn't. All I ever thought about was leaving you and how much it effected you and..."

"And what?" She demanded.

"I never lied to you. You just kept shutting me out when we were little. Whenever I tried to talk to you, you would always ignore me! You used to put up with everything I did, but then you try to act like you were disgusted by me. That you hated me. I thought that you would never like someone like me, so I hid my pain by talking to other girls, but I couldn't feel the same without you. That's why I only went out with girls only once."

Elsa remained silent as Jack still continued.

"Then, when I found out that you were bearing my child, I didn't know what to do. I was too scared and I wasn't ready to be in that kind of relationship with you. But I tried so hard to be with you until graduation... My stupid fear got the best of me and... I ended up hurting you."

"Jack... you did lie to me. And that was when you promised you would never leave me. You left me for four years. Do you know how hard it was to raise Luna all by myself? My sister and her husband took me in so that they could help me. And you lied aout ever liking me."

"Elsa! I never lied about liking you! Yes, I may have broke the promise on not leaving you, but I would never lie about my first love." He told as he touched her cheek, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me. I hate you." She told as she tried to slap his cheek, but Jack grabbed her wrist.

"Do you really hate me?" This was like when they were in detention, but only this time, Jack didn't wear his smirk, he wore a serious mask on. His grip was tighter than before, his hands were even warmer.

"After all what you did... Of course I would..."

"I love you." He told as Elsa widened her eyes. But disbelief ran inside her and her eyes narrowed in rage.

"I hate you." She replied.

"I love you." He said again as he had her pinned on the door, with her hand above as he still held her wrist.

"I hate you." She said again, only softer. His free hand was caressed her cheek and he leaned in closer. She could smell his pine scent, while his breath smelled like fresh peppermint. She inhaled the wonderful scent and sighed quietly in content.

"I can't stand you..." She whispered, feeling his hand release her wrist, his arms snaking around her waist. Their foreheads pressed against each other as she slowly found her hands traveling up his hard chest and took off his beanie to entangle her fingers in his soft hair.

"I can't live without you..." He replied as Elsa leaned in more close, their noses touching.

"Misfit." She called him. There it came. His smirk.

"Tyrant." He called her.

She immediately crashed her lips against his own, as Jack kissed back with much intensity. Their lips moved in somewhat of a perfect sync and soon their tongues clashed angrily at each other as Elsa balled her hands into a fists onto his hair and Jack pulled her even closer, heavy breathing between kisses. So much passion was put, it was certainly too much to handle. Jack still had that warm feeling back then whenever they would kiss. Elsa could feel her stomach engulf in flames as he pulled away and started to plant tender kiss down her neck. Ragged breaths came out of her mouth, sweat poring down her forehead and her whole body. Her body was on fire. Her panties already became wet.

"Jack..." She moaned his name as he came back to her mouth and dipped in his tongue for another searing kiss. Elsa's mind went blank as she could feel nothing but pleasure and a tingling sensation. Her anger was subsided, she felt tired from letting out her rage. He started to unbutton her shirt, but a knock on the door caused them to stop.

"Is everything okay in there?" Anna asked concerned as Jack and Elsa looked each other in the eyes. What were they just doing exactly? What lost control of them?

"Yeah... Everything's fine." Elsa told through the door.

"Okay, just making sure." Elsa heard her footsteps fade. She buttoned up her shirt and she walked away from Jack.

"Elsa..." He started to talk, but Elsa put a hand to silence him.

"Just go..." She told, in a soft, pleading whisper. Jack looked at her and he sighed. He opened the door and looked back at her one last time before he closed the door. Elsa clutched her chest as she cried softly.

"What's wrong with me...?"

* * *

Elsa laid in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She hasn't come out of her room ever since the moment with Jack five hours ago. Anna suggested she would pick up Luna from school, knowing she wouldn't have the energy to right now. A knock came from her door, and it opened to reveal Kristoff.

"Hey." He greeted as he closed the door and sat on the bed. Elsa remained looking up.

"So, I heard Jack came to talk things through."

"He did..." She told quietly.

"Did you guys made up? Or you're still feuding?"

"I... don't know..." She turned to her side.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jack told me... How he never lied to me about loving me, how he left me, how he wanted to be with me again... He said 'I love you.'

"Well... Do you still love him?" He asked. Elsa sighed.

"I... I'm not sure... After what he did and what he said today, I'm torn. I don't know, if I still want to be with him, or shut him out... But, shutting him out is what caused him to be what he was... and his fear is what drove him into leaving me." She told.

"Well... I don't know what to say about that... But, try to hang in there, it'll be okay eventually." Kristoff told as he got up and left the woman alone.

She laid still, trapped in turmoil of her feelings.

_ Why must life be this difficult right now?_


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! I must say, you guy are really getting emotional of this story :O

For those of you who hate Jack at this point or think Jelsa won't probably be happening, don't worry about it. Jack is a dick in this story in the beginning, I'll admit that, but since he's an adult now, he realized what he did was stupid, basically meaning he's more mature than before, and now he wants to make it up to her. Some people don't think about their actions, and now he did.

Later on, yes, there will be a love triangle, but it's not going to be Elsa in the middle. You guys might figure out already who the triangle would involve anyway. So like I said, don't worry you guys, Jack will redeem himself towards Elsa and she'll eventually let him in.

Thank you guys for reading this and for making me motivated to write about Jelsa. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Jack punched his wall, angry at himself. God, he was such an idiot! He couldn't blame Elsa for being mad at him. Why couldn't he just just stay with her and raise their baby together? Why was he so immature back then? He regretted ever making that mistake of leaving her. Just because he was scared. He was such a coward. He sighed and fell on his bed.

"I am such a dickwad." He rubbed his temples as someone knocked on his door and he got up to open it. Hiccup had came.

"Hey." Hiccup greeted.

"Hey." Jack replied back, sounding a bit bitter. He let his friend in as he went back to his bed and sulked.

"So, how did it go?" Hiccup asked as Jack lifted his face up to talk to her.

"She still hates me. I knew talking to her wasn't going to do good..."

"Jack, you eventually need to talk to her some time."

"But that's why I never talked to her for four years. I just thought she would never want to see me again."

"Elsa may say that, but she's just going through a hard time right now. And after what you did, it's not surprising. No offense."

"No, you're right. It's all my fault that she's like this." He put his hand over his eye as he sighed.

"Elsa... seemed like she didn't move on from you either." Jack heard him as Hiccup continued to speak.

"She thought you were going to be happy without her. She was so broken when I saw her. No matter what I said about the past, she didn't listen. All she said was that the present is important."

"Elsa..." Jack said her name. He loved how her name sounded. It was like the feeling of having water splashed on your face on a hot day. Pure bliss.

"You still love her right?" He asked as Jack looked up to face his fellow friend.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I swear, I have never seen a girl that breathtakingly beautiful. Everything about her was so perfect. Her soft hair, her pale skin was white as the snow, her cute smile. When I saw her again in high school, I couldn't believe how much prettier she got. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to know what it was like to hold her hand. But she was so distant towards everyone else, I thought I would never had a chance with her. I was so immature to even realized that I was really in love with her." Hiccup remained silent as he continued to listen to Jack's confession.

"Right now, I wish I could see our daughter. Tell her I'm sorry for not being there when she needed me. Play games with her, read her story books, bond like a real family should." Jack said as he smiled to the vision of that. Hiccup was so moved by his words, he could even feel tears forming in his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Jack asked as Hiccup wiped his tears and smiled.

"Your words were so emotional." Jack chuckled before his smile faded.

"That's true love." Hiccup told as Jack blushed a little. "You did the right thing breaking up with Tooth." He told as Jack smiled at his best friend.

"I'm just glad that she was okay with it and still wanted to be friends." He told.

"Well, I think I better get going. Good luck with Elsa." He praised as he closed the door, leaving Jack alone.

* * *

The next morning, Jack went off on his morning stroll around the town, with his headphones on, wearing a blue hoodie, brown pants, and his blue converse that he usually wore. Today was a bit cloudy, and it looked like it was going to snow.

Jack had always liked the snow. He would always start up snowball fights with other people and they would always join in. He was always about fun. Just as he approached the stoplight to walk across the street, he saw a young girl, sitting by herself on the bench. It looked like she was crying. As the cars stopped, he rushed his way through the crowd and was a feet away from the little girl. She had the same color hair that Elsa had. Her hair was tied into a braided ponytail. She wore a small white coat with a scarf and ear muffs.

Jack took more steps towards the girl and she stopped her crying as she looked up and saw him. They stare at each other for a few minutes before Jack knelt down to her.

"What's a little girl doing here all by herself?" He asked with a smile as the girl hid her face in her scarf. Wow, she was so adorable.

"Mommy said I shouldn't talk to strangers..." She quietly whispered. She flinched a little as he softly patted her head.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." He told as the girl looked at him with wide eyes and she showed her face. "See? I won't bite." He told as he took a seat next to the girl.

"Where's your mom?" He asked as the girl looked at him.

"She got lost... I can't find her..."

"What about your dad?"

"I don't have a dad..." Jack widened his eyes in surprise. She was raised by a single parent?

"Mommy said that daddy left mommy when they were young... Before I was born..."

_Could this be...? _

"What's your name?" He asked.

"My name? Luna." Jack's mouth hung open. This was his daughter. Him and Elsa's daughter. She looked exactly like her mother. "What's yours, mister?" She asked. He gulped and took a deep breath before answering.

"Jack Frost... But you can call me Jack." He told. It had remained silent between the two. Then, Jack saw something white fall down. He looked up to see that it was snowing.

"Wow! What's all that white stuff falling from the sky?" Luna said in excitement. Jack smiled as he chuckled.

"It's snow."

"Wow... What does it do?" She asked.

"It's just used to make snowballs, snow angels, and snowmen. It's really fun." He told.

"Really? I wanna make one!" Jack stood up and to Luna's surprise, he lift her off and carried her in his arms.

"Well let's go make one." He told as Luna stared at him and she smiled. Jack walked around as he tried to find an area where it was covered with snow. He then remembered a place where there was a lot of snow whenever this type of weather came. He started to walk in the location as Luna slept in his arms. He looked over at the sleeping girl and he smiled, feeling a warm place in his heart. He wanted to hold her like this for a long time. But with things going on between him and Elsa, he just couldn't.

* * *

"Luna, wake up. We're here." He whispered as Luna yawned and opened her eyes. She widened her eyes as she saw a lake that was already frozen and the whole grassy terrain was covered in snow as well as the trees.

"Wow!" He let her down to let her see up close the snow. She spun around and was about to fall, but when she did, she didn't feel any sort of pain. The soft snow covered the hard ground.

"It's so soft!" She was giggling like she was in paradise. Just seeing this made his heart warm up. If only Elsa and him weren't separated, she would be here with them, enjoying the time of their life. Luna laid on the snow as she moved her arms and legs, full of laughter. As she got up, she saw the mark she made.

"What is that, Jack?" Luna asked as she pointed at the weird marking.

"That's a snow angel."

"Really?" She gave a close look at it. That is until, something cold hit the back of her head. She turned to see Jack smiling, holding a snowball.

"Jack! Did you throw that at me?" She said in a whiny voice.

"Yep. This is a snow ball. We use it to throw at other people for fun." He told as he gave her the snow ball.

"Fun? But, won't this hurt?" Jack laughed at her statement as she ruffled her hair.

"It won't hurt. Try and throw it at me." He encouraged as Luna hesitated at first, but she eventually threw the snow ball at his face. She gasped, thinking that it might have hurt him, but it didn't. He, instead, was laughing of joy.

"Good shot." He complimented as Luna stared at him, puzzled. But soon, she started laughing along with him. She then took some snow off the ground and balled it up. She aimed for Jack's face again, causing him to fall. Se was bursting into laughter.

"See, you're learning fast." He told. "But, do you think you can take me on a snow ball fight?" He said in a mockingly evil voice. Luna laughed and nodded.

"Yes I can!"

* * *

An hour had passed. Jack sat on the snow, with Luna beside him. They were exhausted after pelting each other with snow balls and after that, they had built their own snowman.

"Today was fun Jack!" She exclaimed as he smiled at her.

"It was."

"I wish it was snowing everyday! That way I can play with Jack more!" She said as Jack played with her hair and closed his eyes. This is what he was missing out on. He can't believe he wasted those four years with Tooth, when he could've stayed with Elsa and be with her and Luna.

"It would be so fun if you were my daddy!" She said with glee. Jack wanted to say that he was her real father. He wanted to embrace her tight, take good care of her with his beloved, and encourage to try out new things.

"I wish daddy would come back..." She said as her smile faded. He could feel his eyes water up with tears, wishing that he would just tell her the truth, but not just yet. Jack then pulled her in his arms and hugged her tightly, a light gasp coming from Luna.

"Your daddy will come back." He said, his voice cracking. "Your dad made a huge mistake on leaving you and your mom alone... He was an idiot for not taking responsibility of you... I'm sure... He will realize that he wants to support you, take care of you, and love you unconditionally... I'm sure..." His tears rolled down on his cheeks as he hugged her even tighter. He felt Luna's arms hug him back, and heard some sniffles from Luna.

"I love you, Jack." She said, her voice also cracking.

"I love you too, Luna..." He said as he let out a sob. He could feel his heart ache as he wanted to stay beside her. To stay beside Elsa. To stay beside them.

"Watch Luna... your dad will come back. He's just dealing with a lot of stuff right now... But I know, he'll come back... And you'll play together, eat together, walk together, and other stuff you would love to do together..." He wants to go back. Back to the place where he belonged.

_'Wait for me. Luna. Elsa. Wait for me, please.'_

* * *

It had been night time already. Jack walked Luna home, holding hands. The sky was a pretty shade of midnight blue as the skies had been clear now, but snow was still around.

"Will I ever see you again?" Luna asked as Jack looked at her with a comforting smile.

"You will. You'll just have to wait." He told as Luna gave a big grin at him. Just by ten minutes, Jack had reached Elsa's home, bringing in Luna.

"Go on, mommy's waiting for you." He whispered as Luna turned to look at him.

"But I want mommy and auntie and uncle to know you!" She told as Jack chuckled and bent to her level.

"You can tell them about me. But don't mention my name. Okay?" He told as he patted her head. She blushed and smiled.

"Okay!" They gave each other one last hug before Luna approached the door and knocked on it. She waved goodbye at Jack as he waved back and managed to vanish before the door opened.

"Luna!" Elsa gasped as she picked her up and hugged her. "I was so worried! I thought you were kidnapped!" She said as she closed the door.

"I didn't. I was with this really nice boy!"

"A boy?" Elsa questioned as Luna nodded.

"Yeah! He had silver hair and blue eyes like mommy's! He also played with me in the snow and we made a snowman and had a snowball fight! It was so fun!" She said with happiness in her voice. Elsa widened her eyes in surprise. Silver hair and blue eyes...

_Jack?_

* * *

Just as Jack was walking back, he had heard footsteps behind him. He swiftly turned to see that no one was behind him. He continued walking home, until he heard a voice.

"Well well, if it isn't Jack..." He turned and saw the one person he didn't want to see. His black hair was swept back, he wore all black, he wore a very devilish grin. Why out of all times does he have to show up.

"Pitch." He spat as Pitch laughed.

"I saw you enjoying your little hangout with your daughter... or should I say estranged daughter..." Jack walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar line of his shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for payback... Payback for stealing the girl I had loved. But don't worry. You won't be physically hurt from me." He told as Jack shook him angrily.

"No. I won't let you have Elsa. Or Luna."

"Oh Jack, what's the point of protecting them if they don't love you? You betrayed Elsa, you deserted her, what would make you think she would still accept you after all that depression she went through?" He told.

Hiccup's words had ran through his head.

_'No matter what I said about the past, she didn't listen. All she said was the present is important.'_

"That was the past. My stupid past full of stupid mistakes. All I care about is the present, I'm going to protect Elsa and Luna, no matter how much they hate me. They're the most important people in my life and I'm not going to let you take them away." He told as Pitch smirked and laugh.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**_A/N: Remember when Elsa wasn't going to be in the middle, change of plans! XD Yep, Pitch is the third member of the love triangle. Originally it was going to be Tooth/Jack/Elsa, but now it has changed to Pitch/Elsa/ Jack. By the way, it was Hiccup's plan for Jack to set things straight with Elsa since apparently, he was a scaredy cat to talk to her -_-_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Short chapter :( sorry._**

Elsa sat herself alone at a table as she stopped by Starbucks to get a drink. Apparently, the boy Luna played with yesterday was Jack. But it seemed that she was unaware that she was actually spending time with her father. She rubbed her temples as she sighed. She looked so happy. If only, they were together as a real family, then maybe Luna would be even happier.

She heard the door open and the bell ring. She looked up to see a familiar figure, wearing a blue denim jacket, with a white hood covering his silvery hair. It was Jack.

Jack tried to look for a table until he saw Elsa looking over his way. Their eyes met again. But Elsa had notice, that his left eye was swollen. It looked like he was punched.

"Jack, your eye..." She said as she got up close and touched it. He hissed in pain. "Sorry..."

"It's alright. It's nothing big." He told.

"But your eye is bruised. Who punched you?" She asked genuinely concerned. He wondered, why wasn't she giving him the cold shoulder.

"Pitch Black."

"Pitch? The one you always fought?"

"Yep. We sorta had a little brawl last night. Let's just say it was kind of a draw." He told as Elsa looked at him, concerned.

"Um... Mind if I sit with you...?" He asked nervously as Elsa smiled a little.

"Sure." He took a seat across from her, in case if she didn't want him close. An awkward silence was between them.

"About the other day..." Elsa was about to say until Jack cut her off.

"I'm the worst, I know. I hurt you deeply and I regret that so much. I wish I could have a time machine and rewind that day to fix things. But that's just only imaginable and impossible. I know you hate me for what I did... And I just want you to know, I don't blame you and I truly am sorry for what I did." He confessed. Elsa could see the pained expression in his eyes, and not because of his black eye. His eyes were full of regret.

"Jack... Can I ask you something?" She said looking at him. He looked up at her.

"What is it?"

"Luna told me... About a boy she played with in the snow yesterday." Jack felt butterflies in his stomach. Luna said his name?

"She said he had silvery hair and blue eyes... And I was wondering, was it you who played with her?" She asked politely as Jack sighed.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag." What he didn't expect was to see Elsa smile. She was actually smiling. How he missed seeing her bright smile. It was truly captivating.

"I have never saw Luna that happy. She was talking about you, wanting to see you again, she said she wished that you were in her life." She told as Jack could feel his insides soften up.

"Elsa, believe me. I want to be with you. I want to be a family with you and Luna. But... I'm not forcing you since you still might be mad at me... the choice is yours. Whether you want me in your life or not." Elsa looked at him, wide eyed as he continued.

"What I did in the past, I want to forget all that... And think about the present and future. If you accept me or not, the fact that I cherish you won't change. I was a fool for losing the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't know who I was back then. I was starting to change. After graduation, Tooth told me that she liked me ever since the 3rd grade. I wasn't so hot on the idea at first, but somehow I didn't feel scared with Tooth. After we got together, I still wanted to talk to you, I wanted to apologize for hurting you, but Tooth was one of those clingy girls. She told me not to talk to you anymore." Elsa still listened to his words.

"I tried listening to her, but all I ever thought about was you. When I told Hiccup what I was going through, he suggested that I should make things clear with you. But I thought that you were just going to shut me out. And you did. I wanted to give up, and saw that there was no hope of being with you again. But Hiccup told me that I shouldn't give up on the one I love. So, I broke up with Tooth, and she seemed to agree, since she could tell that I was still into you, and she wanted to anything in help us become close again." He stopped his rambling as Elsa bit her lip.

"You mean the whole world to me. Please believe me." He pleaded. She could see tears were about to gather in his eyes. She had never seen him cry before. If he was crying about this, he really meant every word he had just said. Hiccup had told her that if he was crying about something, it was really important. She saw him holding back his tears but he was weak as he let them flow out.

Elsa stood up from her seat. Jack heard her footsteps and thought that she had left him, but then he felt arms wrap around his shoulder. He looked to see Elsa on his left side, was hugging him. He shifted his position and hugged her back, really tight.

"Jack... I believe your words... but..." Elsa said as Jack felt his heart drop.

"But what...?"

"Prove to me. Prove to me that you love me. Prove to me that you've changed. Show me the Jack that I love when we first met." She told as Jack pulled her in closer.

"If that's what it takes for you to let me in... I'll do it..." He whispered onto her neck. "I'll do anything for you." He pulled away and he kissed her forehead tenderly. He kissed her temple, cheek, her neck. He moved up to her lips, but Elsa stopped him with her index finger.

"_Not yet._" She told in a whisper as Jack took her hand in his own.

"_Just this one time... Please..._" His breath was against her lips. She locked eyes with him to see his beautiful ocean blue irises. Absolutely breathtaking.

She pressed her lips against his tenderly and Jack returned her kiss as they slowly moved their lips against each other. He put his hand behind her head, as Elsa gripped the sleeves of his jacket. Her heart was beating insanely fast. Her stomach filled with warmth as their lips continue to caress each other.

Eventually, Elsa pulled away slowly, their lips barely apart. Jack gave her peck on the lips and he hugged her again.

Both were unaware, however, of a shadowy silhouette lurking from the windows. It stood for a moment, until it gave a sneer at the two and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since the day Jack had devoted himself towards Elsa, he had really became a different person. He had been visiting her everyday, playing and bonding with Luna. He was pretty much seeing her 24/7. Luna always showed a big smile on her face whenever Jack showed up, but she still didn't know that Jack is her father. Elsa didn't know when to tell her the truth, but she decided to keep quiet for now.

Elsa went by herself to pick up some groceries on her way to Luna's school to pick her up. The school called her, saying that her daughter had somewhat of a nauseous feeling, but Elsa couldn't find any time to stock up on food.

"Let's see..." Elsa looked through as she touched the cold hard glass barricading the frozen food. The food was quite pricey whenever she would shop here. She would always feel guilty when Anna gave her half of her money from her paycheck. Elsa couldn't find a job because she was too busy taking care of Luna, but now that Jack's back, she could probably find a part time job.

"Elsa?" The blonde looked to her right and saw Tooth.

"Oh... Hi." Elsa greeted with a small smile to which Tooth returned.

"So I heard... Jack proposed to you..." Elsa blushed at the hearing of those words.

"He didn't technically proposed... He just wanted to be close with me again..." She let out a nervous laugh as she could feel Tooth tense up.

"Oh..." An awkward silence was between them.

"Um... Can I ask you something?" Tooth asked as Elsa nodded.

"Do you still love him?" Elsa looked down on her feet and she sighed.

"I... I'm not sure to be honest... But I'd rather not explain the whole thing..."

"Oh, it's fine. You don't have to." Tooth said with a small laugh, to which Elsa smiled at.

"Well, I'll see you another time." Tooth told as she waved goodbye to Elsa and turned around a corner. A hand had stopped her and she turned with a terrified expression. It had revealed a dark figure with a hoodie. Tooth seemed aware of who it was as she turned to him.

* * *

"I gotta say Jack, I didn't expect you to come here everyday." Kristoff told as he turned on the T.V and Jack sat beside him.

"What? You expect me to come here only once a year?" Jack said with a laugh. His expression then changed as he thought,

_'Nothing from Pitch yet... I guess he's planning something really out of line... But, I won't let him win. I won't let him get to Elsa and Luna.'_

"Yo Jack, you okay?" Kristoff asked as Jack turned his way.

"Huh?"

"You seem a little tense just now."

"Oh it's nothing." He told as the door opened to reveal Elsa holding her groceries, with Luna behind her. Jack got up as he took a grocery bag from her.

"Allow me princess." He said with a smirk as Elsa blushed at the nickname he had used when they were still in high school. As the two set the bags on the kitchen table, Luna ran to Jack and hugged his leg.

"Hey there." He told as he picked Luna up and spun her around, with Luna giggling.

"Jack!" She said his name, full of glee. Elsa smiled but before Jack could notice, she had already turned around.

"Where's Anna?" She asked quietly as Jack set Luna in his arms.

"She's taking a nap." Jack told as Elsa sighed. Anna was always such a heavy sleeper... Whenever she would take a nap, she would end up sleeping for five hours.

"Luna, you need to go to bed and rest. You're still sick." Elsa told as Jack gave the small girl to her.

"Okay." Elsa went upstairs as Jack followed her, unaware that he was behind her. She entered her room and she set her down in her bed to tuck her in. She kissed her forehead and turned off the lights in her room. After she silently closed the door, she gasped as she turned to see Jack standing.

"Goodness, don't scare me like that!" She said as she hit his arm.

"I was behind you the whole time you know. Now you just noticed me?" He said with a laugh as Elsa went towards him to smack him some more, but he was laughing too hard to feel the pain. But then the two noticed something, Jack was against the wall, Elsa was pushed against his chest. The two looked at each other in the eyes and his stare deepened as Elsa tensed a little.

"Sorry..." Before she was about to get off, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, her hands resting on his pecs. She looked at him again, his blue eyes were absolutely mesmerizing. Elsa was too lost in herself as she leaned in a little closer, their lips barely apart. Jack closed the distance as he pressed his lips onto hers. She put her arms around his neck as Jack deepened the kiss when he switched himself with Elsa, who was now backed up against the wall. The hallway was filled with their heavy breathing and soon, Jack asked for entrance in her mouth and she easily let him in to meet his tongue.

"Elsa..." He said huskily between kisses as he touched her exposed thigh. She opened her eyes wide and gasped. Just before things were about to get heated, she pushed him away, aware of what she was doing. She could see the disappointed look in his eyes, but he laughed it off.

"Sorry. Don't know what got over me." He told as he ruffled his silver hair as Elsa gulped nervously.

"It's fine..." Elsa told as she walked past by him, touching her lips. Was it wrong that she could still feel his soft lips on hers?

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

"So you and Elsa are okay now?" Hiccup asked. He and Jack began walking together around town.

"Sort of okay." He told as he shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. "I sort of went all 'Romeo and Juliet' on her." Jack told as he began to have a red face. Hiccup gave a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"I said... Well I said things that I meant from my heart and they sound like something from Romeo and Juliet..." He told as Hiccup looked at him wide eyed and laughed.

"Well, at least you told her how you really feel."

"Yeah, but I have a bigger problem: Pitch Black." He saw Hiccup jump in surprise.

"Pitch Black? The thug from our school?"

"Yeah him. He wants to get revenge on me because apparently he was also one of the guys that Elsa rejected. He really liked her, I don't know why."

"Did you guys confront each other?"

"He confronted me. And gave me a black eye." He pointed to his left eye, which seemed to be recovering.

"What else did he say?"

"He said I won't get hurt physically. Whatever the hell that means." He told as Hiccup looked at trees. They looked rather dead.

"I don't know what he's planning, but I gotta protect Elsa and Luna from him." He told as he put a fist in his other hand. "If he hurts them, he's fuckin' dead."

"So what are you going to do?" Hiccup asked as Jack looked at him, with seriousness on his face.

"I was thinking of moving out my home and moving in with Elsa." Hiccup took his head back a little and gave a shocked look.

"Moving in with Elsa? Are you sure she'll let you?"

"She has to. I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer. I just... don't want to lose her."

"Jack..."

"Pitch might do something if I'm not around her. That's why I want to move in. Like I said, I'm gonna protect the ones I love."

* * *

"Moving in?!" Anna yelled as Jack shushed her. She mouthed an apology. "Jack, what if Elsa won't let you?" Jack chuckled as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"She won't. It's not her choice."

"Uh, technically, it is since this is her home..."

"But this is something different. I need to move in here."

"But what's wrong with your house?"

"Well, it's not because of my house, but I get lonely sometimes. And it's fun playing with Luna. She would be overjoyed if I was gonna stay here forever. And I would get to see your sister everyday..." He realized what he had said last and he looked away, blushing.

"Aww, that's sweet Jack." Anna gushed as Jack cleared his throat.

"Anyway, where is Elsa?"

"Oh, she got a part time job at Starbucks as a waitress. She'll be home in about..." The door was opened to reveal an exhausted Elsa, who set her keys on the table. "Now..."

"Work was so busy..." She told as she sat on the couch. Anna elbowed Jack as he regained his composure and went towards her.

"Elsa, can we talk upstairs for a minute?" He asked as Elsa got up and followed him. He stopped walking as he stood in the middle of the hallway, causing Elsa to stop.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Elsa told as Jack took a deep breath and turned to her. He hoped that he would not bring up an argument with her and just talk like real adults should.

"I wanna move in with you." He could see her face filled with shock and the color of red crept up from her neck to her entire face. He has never seen someone turned that red before.

"You... You what?" Elsa asked as Jack sighed and repeated his words.

"I want to move in with you." He told as Elsa gasped and looked away from him. "Look, I know this seems sudden, but there's a reason why I'm doing this."

"Why are you doing this?" Elsa asked as she put her hands on her hips. Whoa. Jack had never seen someone made that pose look very sexy. God, he needed her that bad. But he decided not to focus on that.

"I... Can't tell you..." He didn't want her to know about Pitch coming after her. Otherwise she would get really worried on what would happen to Luna.

"Why?"

"Because it's best for you to not know right now."

"Jack-"

"Please, Elsa. I wish I could tell you, but not yet." He told as he took her hands. "Let me in." He whispered as Elsa looked at him. Jack always exceled in determination. His eyes said it all. It said, "I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay." She sighed and tookmher hands away.

"Fine. You can live here." She told as Jack pulled her in for a hug, making her gasp in surprise.

"Thanks! You're the best!" She felt his lips press against her temple briefly and he went downstairs before she could say anything. She looked back to where he went and she smiled and let out a giggle.

"Jack..." She said his name before She went back to her room for resting.

_"I'll stay with you Elsa. I'll make sure nothing comes to hurt you and Luna."_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Lemon ahead :D_**

* * *

Jack had finished settling his things in a spare room Elsa had next door. He didn't had that much to take since he was moving in someone's house. He admitted, he was going to miss his house, but he was glad that he has gotten close to Elsa, literally.

Jack sat exhausted on his new bed as he looked up the ceiling. What will life be like here? How will him and Elsa turn out? When was she going to actually let him in? He had wanted to stay in her room since her bed was huge enough to fit two people in, but she had refused him.

The door that was barely open became more open as Jack heard the door creak and stood up to see Luna holding a teddy bear. He smiled at the sight of her. She was just so cute!

"Hey, baby girl." He greeted as Luna walked towards him and he lifted her onto his lap. She snuggled onto his chest and he played with little strands of her hair.

"Are you really going to stay here with me?" She asked as Jack let out a small sigh before smiling.

"Yep."

"But didn't you say daddy was coming back?" She asked as Jack pretended to look hurt.

"What, you don't want me here?" He saw the worried expression on Luna's face.

"No! It's great that Jack's here to stay with Luna, but what about Luna's daddy?" Jack knew he couldn't keep hiding the truth that her father has already come back. She was constantly going to ask questions and might get the idea that her parents won't be together again. He just had to admit the truth now.

"Your dad's already back." He told as Luna's mouth hung open.

"Where?" Her eyes scanned around the room and she saw no one else in here. She gave a confused look.

"I don't see him..." Jack chuckled as he kissed her forehead, to which she giggled in response.

"He's right here. With his baby girl in his arms." He told as Luna gave out a small gasp, she must've gotten the hint.

"Jack? Are you...?" He put a finger to silence the little girl.

"It's 'Daddy' now. Not 'Jack' or 'Mister' or anything. It's daddy." He told as Luna gasped in shock and he saw the tears that formed in her eyes. They weren't tears of sadness, tears of joy they were.

"Daddy..." She hugged him tightly and he hugged back. His tears were also forming. "You came back this whole time..."

"I told you daddy would be back. He came back to support you, take care of you, and love you unconditionally..." His voice cracked at the last part, his tears spilling and staining his pants, but he didn't care. He didn't have to hide anymore.

"Daddy..." She let out a sob.

"Luna..." He whispered as he joined her sobbing in happiness. What they weren't aware of was that Elsa stood behind the door, looking at the two. She stared as if it was a beautiful scenery.

"I love you daddy..."

"Daddy loves you too." Elsa couldn't help but smile at this event.

"How come mommy hates you...?" She asked as Elsa's smile faded. She leaned in closer to hear clearly.

"When was this?" He told.

"When you weren't here... Mommy was crying a lot..." She saw Jack's face turn into an expression of guilt and pain.

"Mommy and Daddy weren't in a happy place... That's why. I did something that hurt your mother very deeply. And now I'm here to prove that I want to fix my mistakes. I'm here to prove that I'll be by your side, and I won't leave you. I promise that. You're too precious to me, just like your mother." He told as Elsa blushed at his words. She felt her heart beat rapidly, her knees felt like jelly, she wanted to go in there and join the lovely reunion.

"Do you love mommy?" She heard Luna ask as Elsa gulped as she kept hearing.

"Of course I do." Elsa just wanted to be in his warm arms and kiss him as much as she wanted. But she felt like she was moving on too fast to trust him. It had been four weeks since Jack devoted himself to her. She shouldn't let it go yet.

* * *

Elsa was at the counter taking her break from her shift. It was a pretty slow day. The manager had to go get something, and no customers were in. She spent her time, thinking about Jack, no matter how much she wanted to stop, she still thought about him. His spiky silvery hair, his sparkling white teeth, his pale skin, his handsome face...

"Snap out of it." She whispered herself as she took a deep breath. Just then the door opened and she looked to see a shady figure walk in. She instantly had goosebumps. The figure walked over to her.

"Excuse me..." The figure said in a low voice. Elsa could tell it was a man. She gulped before she spoke.

"Yes sir...?"

"Elsa Arendelle, correct?" Elsa slowly nodded. How did he know her name? The figure took his hood off, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hello Elsa." The man said with a smug grin.

"Pitch? Pitch Black?"

"The one and only." He told as Elsa backed up away from him.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly as Pitch gave a small laugh before continuing.

"I just wanted to talk to an old friend of Jack. Speaking of Jack, how is he? Has he done something absurd enough to hurt you again?" He said with a devilish smirk. His smirk was different than Jack's. Jack's was more playful and mischievous, Pitch's was absolutely the definition of evil and devious.

"For your information, Jack hasn't done anything yet."

"Yet? So you don't trust him completely?" Elsa remained silent as Pitch continued.

"You see, he's been lying to you the whole time."

"Why should I believe you?" Elsa spat as Pitch came closer to her.

"Because I have also known Jack since childhood. He was quite something. A player, a delinquent, and worst of all, a filthy, filthy liar." Flashbacks of high school came back to Elsa and she could feel her head hurt. She groaned in pain as Pitch chuckled.

"Oh, you must be remembering the time Jack left you. It must've hurt you. The one you dearly love leave you for some other girl? If I were you, I wouldn't even consider forgiving him. I would just leave him be and enjoy the other peaceful life he had." He lifted her chin up so their eyes could meet.

"If you were mine... I would never have left you. Unlike that misfit of a boy you still love." Elsa then gave him an arm piercing slap. He only let out a laugh as he rubbed his cheek.

"You know, he was quite happy when he was with Tooth. He had even forgotten all about you until he remembered. If he didn't, he would still be Tooth, leaving you all alone."

"You're lying. Jack would never forget about me!"

"How are you sure he's telling you that he really loves you? He could still be in love with her. He might be planning to leave you and your child unexpectedly. Or even worse, he just pitying you. He thinks that you're a worthless mess without him. Somehow, your miserable condition got to him, and he was forced to break up with his girlfriend for you. He's just playing with you Elsa." He told as she stood there in silence and fear. Then anger rose inside of her.

"Leave."

"Elsa-"

"Leave!" She yelled as Pitch looked at her in slight disappointment. He sighed in defeat, but gave a smirk.

"All right. But if he ever hurts you again, you know where to find me." He told as he put his hood back on and walked out. Elsa took a seat and let out deep breaths. Her head was throbbing in pain, her forehead was sweating. After all of his actions, he would never betray her again. Pitch was a arch nemesis of Jack. Of course he was trying to frame him.

* * *

Pitch had returned to a dark and narrow alley way and approached the door. It had opened to reveal a man with red hair and sideburns. His whole attire was black, his hoodie, his pants, his shoes.

"You're back."

"Indeed I am, Hans." He came in and on his couch, Tooth was there, sitting, looking rather down.

"Why so down Toothiana? The plan is starting to work." He told as he stroked her cheek, making her look up.

"I don't deserve Jack, Elsa does. They love each other..."

"But you still love Jack too don't you?" He told as Tooth remained silent. He gave a sneer and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, soon as the plan is complete, Elsa will be in my hands, and Jack can be back in your arms. I will guarantee it. Besides, you do remember what will happen if you don't follow my orders, correct?" Tooth gasped and looked up to him.

"Please don't!"

"Then be obedient. Unlesss you want them killed." Pitch told as Tooth could feel her tears spill on her cheeks as Pitch let out a menacing laugh, as it echoed through the walls.

* * *

Elsa had finished her last shift. It was already 9:00 p.m. Elsa had grabbed her bag and coat and notified her manager that she was leaving. Before she could walk back, she had bumped into someone.

"Ouch... Watch where you walk lassie!" A female scottish woman said as she rubbed her head. She had red frizzy hair, wore a olive green dress, with matching sandals.

"Oops, I'm terribly sorry." Elsa realized who this was. It was Hiccup's wife, Merida.

"Elsa?" She looked behind her to see Hiccup with his son, Luke, in his arms, and Rapunzel with no Flynn, which was unusual.

"Oh, it's you! I haven't seem ya in so long!" She told as she put an arm around her neck and pulled her down a little to her height. Elsa smiled and laughed uncomfortably.

"It's nice to see you again, Merida."

"Hi, Miss Elsa." Luke greeted with a small wave as Elsa smiled at the little red head boy.

"Hello Luke, how are you doing?" She asked politely.

"He's doin' great in school and he's got lots of friends, and he just lost his first baby tooth! I'm so proud for my boy!" Merida boasted.

"Honey, calm down. You're getting out of control again." Hiccup told as Merida gave an 'oh' and settled down.

"Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, how's that silver hair lad doin'?" Merida asked as Elsa looked at her.

"Jack?"

"Who else? I heard from my darlin' that you two are startin' to get on-"

"Merida! Not in front of Luke!" Hiccup told as Merida covered her mouth. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and continued.

"So how are you and Jack?" She asked as Elsa bit her lip.

"We're doing okay... But you make it sound like we're back together."

"Aren't you guys though? I mean, he's living with you already, so I assumed..." Elsa a began to blush as she cleared her throat.

"We are just acquaintances." Rapunzel raised and eyebrow as Merida gave a smirk.

"Ah, 'acquaintances' she says. Very interesting. By the way, Jack told me about what happened after school in detention..." shesaid as Elsa gasped and blushed.

"Merida! Not the best time to mention that!" Elsa told as Hiccup and Rapunzel gave each other a confused look. Merida gave out a hearty laugh.

"I know, I was just tellin' ya."

"Anyway... I have to go home... I'll see you guys another time." Elsa told.

"Kay, see ya!" Rapunzel waved as the others followed her action. Elsa waved back before continuing to walk back.

"What happened in detention Merida?" Rapunzel asked as Merida chuckled and kept marching, ignoring her question.

"Merida?"

* * *

Elsa had return 20 minutes later after that short high school reunion with her other friends. She had arrived to see the living room empty, meaning no one was in here. She heard the fridge open, and she closed the door to walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, welcome back..." Jack told as he took a sip from the milk carton. Elsa sighed.

"Get a glass, don't drink from the carton." Elsa told as she set her bag and coat down. "Where are Anna and Kristoff?" She asked as Jack put the carton back in the fridge.

"Went to see a movie. Luna's in her room, taking a nap." He told as he sat at the table. Elsa stared at him from behind as she remembered Pitch's words.

_"He's been lying to you the whole time."_

Elsa didn't want to believe it, but what if Pitch was right? Was he playing with her again? Is he lying to her again? Was she falling in love with him for nothing?

"Jack." She said his name as he turned around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really in love with me?" She tensed a little as she saw Jack's face turned to concern.

"What do you mean? Of course I am." He told as he stood up. He tried to walk closer to her, but she signaled a hand for him not to. He didn't sound too worried when she asked him. The thought of him lying to her again just made her chest tighten in pain, so much that she would clench her teeth hard to suppress the uneasy feeling.

"Jack... Are you pitying me?"

"Pitying? Why would I pity you?" He asked, sounding a little angered, but Elsa continued.

"The only reason why you want to move in here is because you think I'm pathetic right? You think I can't handle my own problems myself? You think I have low self-esteem?" Elsa raised her voice a little higher as Jack looked down on his feet.

"I never said that Elsa. You sounding like you want to do things by yourself, like raising Luna. Do you really want to be alone?" Jack told as Elsa looked at him. She turned away from him.

"If you're just here for sympathy... I don't need it from the man who left me." She told. Jack widened his eyes, her cold, hostile personality came back. His eyes narrowed in anger as he clenched his fists. He slammed his hands onto the table, making Elsa flinch a little.

"Dammit Elsa! It has been one month since I devoted myself to be with you and Luna, and you still can't believe that I love you. When you actually let me move in with you, And now here you are trying to shut me out again? What kind of bullshit is this?" Elsa turned to face him, her face red of anger.

"You know what, instead of just making up more lies, why don't you go back to the previous life you had, with Tooth. I have had it with your insensitivity towards me!"

"Insensitivity? You're the one who's shutting me out without even giving me a chance to prove myself. You said yourself, to prove that I love you, and me moving in here is a sign that I want to be with you!" He yelled as he heavily breathed.

"That's not what Pitch said." Elsa spat as Jack looked at her wide eyed.

"Pitch? Pitch told you this load of crap?" He said, past angered. He walked closer towards Elsa.

"Why would you believe anything he says? He hates me!"

"Because he would never leave me if I was in a tough situation. He wouldn't chicken out like you did." She told as Jack stayed silent. Elsa looked down on her feet. Unable to look at his face. She tried to walk past him, but he caught her wrist.

"Let me go!" She was pulled back towards him and in an instant, Jack smashed his lips against her delicate ones. She tried to push him away, but Jack had pushed her head forward, deepening their kiss. Elsa had no strength to fight anymore so she gave in and she entangled her fingers in his soft hair. Jack lifted her up and placed her on the table, her legs wrapping around his waist. Their kisses were full of anger and roughness, yet full of lust and passion.

Jack started to lift her shirt up and he broke the kiss to throw it on the ground as he removed his shirt in a second and hungrily went back to Elsa's lips. Her fingers traced his six pack, earning a groan from him. He started to aim his mouth to her neck, nipping and suckling her sensitive spot.

"Jack..." She moaned his name, as his hands unhooked her bra and he tossed it somewhere on floor as his mouth was occupied with her neck. He traveled down to her breasts and gave one nipple a lick, making her shudder in anticipation. His tongue swirled around it as he began to tease the hardened bud. She let out a ragged breath as he sucked gently.

"Bedroom..." He whispered as he lifted her off from the mattress and carried her upstairs. When they got inside Elsa's room, he let her down to pin her on the bed to ensnare her mouth with his. She felt his erection poke her thighs and she let out a sharp breath by the touch of it. She felt him tug on her skirt and he ripped it off, tossing it on the floor. His fingers went to her folds and started to trace the line, making her gasp.

"God, you're so wet..." He said as he slid off her panties and inserted a finger in her cavern, making her chant his name as she arched into his touch. He traced her opening with his finger to then going in further. He then felt something like a button and Elsa moaned. Her g-spot.

"Jack!" He moved his finger up and down as he groaned at the resistance of her folds. "Oh god... Yes..." She chanted as Jack was getting even more turned on. This was bad, he couldn't stop himself, he was too lost in lust. He took his fingers out, making her whine in protest. Elsa saw his head was at her dripping sex and then she felt something warm and wet inside her.

Jack's tongue stroked her clit and she arched once again into his touch. Elsa was on the verge of seeing stars as she could also see white. He then sucked inside, causing her to cover her mouth, so she would not wake Luna up. Elsa could feel her walls tightening around his tongue and she gripped the blanket underneath her. After a few thrusts from his tongue, she moaned as her orgasm washed over her like a big wave crashing on a beach. Jack lifted himself up and he licked his lips.

"Elsa..." He voice said huskily as he unbuckled his belt and let his pants and boxers drop. His member was twitching a little and was bigger than before. Thank god, Elsa had took birth control pills, just in case. He rubbed his member onto her and they both let out a moan. She pulled him in for a kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands pushing her legs up.

With one swift motion, he roughly pushed himself into her and she moaned in pain. He groaned as her tightness was getting to him.

"So warm. So tight." He said as Elsa kept chanting Jack's name, her body sweating and burning inside. He slowly came back out, then pushed back into her roughly, making the bed rock. Her nails pushed deep into his back, making him hiss into pain, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of his member halway to its limit. Elsa sounded like she halfway close to her limit as well. He thrusting became more powerful as Elsa's moans became ragged. His mouth took over hers to quiet down the noises she made and she wrapped her legs around his waist to make him go deeper.

"Harder, faster..." Elsa commanded as Jack did as told. She was lost in deep ecstasy. Her anger was subsided, and instead, she felt like a fool for doubting Jack. He was right. Why would she believe in anything Pitch said? She was the one who was wrong. Her thoughts were interrupted when he started to plant kisses on her neck. Her fingers unconciously went to his head and grippd his hair tightly. She felt like everywhere he touched, it had created a fire that burned on her skin. It was a feeling she always had he had always touched her.

"Elsa... I'm gonna cum..."

"It's okay... I want you to cum inside...!" She moaned as her walls were starting to clench around his member.

"But you'll get pregnant again..." His breath was getting short.

"I'm on the pill... so it's okay..."

"Elsa!"

"Jack!"

They both moan in unison as Jack spilled his hot fluids inside and Elsa could feel her own fluids ooze out. They both tried to catch their breaths as Jack hugged her tightly.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear as Elsa would never get tired of hearing those words. She slowly hugged him back, shocking him a little. He hugged her even more tightly.

"I love you so much Elsa." He told as he placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she hungrily returned his kiss. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you too." She saw Jack's eyes widen and then he hugged her again, making her hug back. She smiled for the last time as the two then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: It's not over yet, guys! More drama is about to come! Thank god, this chapter is long. I hate writing short chapters._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Get ready guys. Brace yourselves, Here comes the drama! :O_**

Elsa extended her arms to stretch as she sat up and gave a quiet yawn. She blinked lazily before she turned to her right to see a sleeping and naked Jack beside her. She blushed as she remembered that they were caught in an argument and they somehow ended up having sex last night. She sighed as she played with his messy bed hair. With one simple touch, he opened his eyes slowly and saw Elsa beside him.

"Morning." She said quietly as Jack sat up and kissed her cheek.

"Morning." He told with a smile. A smile Elsa loved to see. Elsa looked down as Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Elsa sighed before speaking.

"Sorry... About yesterday." She felt his hand touch her hair as he pressed his lips against it, making her blush.

"Don't worry about it, snowflake." He told as he leaned towards her bare neck to plant kisses. A soft moan escaped her lips.

"Jack, stop, I have to get Luna to school." She told as he didn't listen. He pressed his lips against hers and she kissed back passionately. After a few minutes, they broke apart, heavily breathing.

"I can't help it. You're too beautiful." He told as Elsa looked into his eyes and unconsciously cupped his face with her hands. Before their lips would connect again, a knock was heard and the two separated quickly.

"Elsa?" Anna was at the door. Elsa quickly got up to get a robe as Jack hid himself under the covers. She opened the door and saw her sister standing.

"What is it Anna?"

"I found this on the kitchen floor." She held two shirts, and a bra in her hands as Elsa blushed and gulped before speaking.

"Oh... I was wondering where these were..." She said as nervously laughed and she took the shirts and bra. Anna eyed her curiously.

"Why were there clothes on the floor?" She asked. Elsa had no excuses to make up. But she didn't just want tell Anna that she and Jack were being a bit too friendly with each other. Anna chuckled, noticing her older sister's red face.

"Elsa, if you're going to do that with him, can you at least not make a mess?" Anna told as Elsa gasped before putting a serious expression.

"I-I didn't..."

"Really, can you explain another reason why clothes were just randomly lying on the kitchen floor?" Anna asked as Elsa sighed.

"Thought so." She smirked as Elsa rubbed her temples. "And I know Jack's hiding under the blankets." She told as Elsa saw the covers shuffle from his movement. Anna giggled before closing the door. Elsa sighed before turning around.

"I'm taking a shower. Here, put your clothes back on." She told as she threw the shirt at him and she closed the bathroom door to cleanse herself privately. Jack put his shirt back on and searched for his boxers and pants, which were at the corner of the room.

* * *

Jack went out for his morning exercise by jogging around the whole block. He had been exhausted since he now had ran two laps around. He stopped by a bench as he sat down, heavily breathing and sweat trails down his face from his forehead.

"Oh, it's Jack!" Jack looked up to see Flynn with his wife Rapunzel. Flynn gave him the low five as Rapunzel hugged him.

"Hey guys..." He greeted as Rapunzel looked at him closely.

"You all right? You look exhausted. And..." Rapunzel touched his arm, and was surprised to feel how smooth it was.

"Have you been putting on lotion?" She asked as Jack shook his head.

"No, why?"

"Your skin's really soft like a baby's bottom!" He saw Flynn give an 'I know what's going on' look and he tensed a little.

"Oh... So you and Elsa are doing fine now right?" He asked as Jack eyed at him, confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Flynn laughed as he sat next to Jack and put his arm around his shoulder.

"You know, here's a fun fact: they say sex can make your skin softer." Rapunzel gasped as Jack blushed and hit him in the stomach. He only let out a chuckle.

"Idiot!" Jack called him.

"Oh my god! Jack! Did you and Elsa...?" Jack groaned as he rubbed his temples before answering Rapunzel.

"Yeah, we did." He told as Rapunzel blushed and Flynn couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Looks like Romeo finally got some!" He joked as he once again hit his stomach. He choked a little, but was still laughing.

"Hey, I couldn't help it! She was so... Attractive when she got angry..."

"You guys had a fight?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, some trust issues, but we're okay now."

"Well that's nice to hear buddy." Flynn pat his back as Jack took some deep breaths.

"So... You are back together..." Rapunzel cooed as Jack looked up at the clear skies.

"I don't know... To be honest..."

"Why is that?" The brunnete asked as Jack then looked down to his feet.

"Well what we did last night, you know, it was just lust that took over. I mean sure I said I love you, but she actually said she loves me back... I felt so happy when she said that." He told with a big grin on his face.

"Well If she said she loves you too, then you guys must be back together." Flynn told as Jack looked at him, optimism in his eyes.

"Yeah..."

* * *

After the time Elsa had dropped off Luna to school, she went to work her shift at Starbucks. It was a slow day, thankfully. She was too tired to deal with this.

The door had open, causing the bell to ring. She looked up to see Tooth, with a stoic look on her face.

"Hey Elsa." She greeted with a smile. For some reason, Elsa saw that she was faking that happy grin. She saw right through her mask.

"Hi Tooth." She simply said as the short woman pulled up a seat and sat in front of her. She still had the smile on her face. Elsa could tell that something was not right.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because today is going to be the best day." She told with a cheery tone.

"Why is that?"

"You'll see." Her eyes turned mischievous as Elsa looked at her, concerned and serious.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." She said again. Elsa could feel some negative aura surrounding her. She felt like she was up to something. Up to something that was outright horrible.

"So I was thinking, do you want to hang out at the bar tonight?" She asked as Elsa looked at her, wide eyed. Tooth never drank. What's she up to?

"Uh... Sure...?" She told as Tooth clapped her hands, making her flinch a little.

"Great, see you tonight!" She told as she got up from her seat and left with a smile. Elsa looked at her walking away, scowling at the brunette. What is she planning?

* * *

Elsa had return home, feeling a little groggy. Anna had to pick up Luna from school, Jack was sitting on the couch with Kristoff, having their guy talk before Jack turned to see her.

"Oh Elsa, can I talk to you upstairs?" Jack asked as Elsa sighed and nodded. The two had walked up the stairs and stopped in the middle of the hallway. An uncomfortable silence had lingered.

"So..." Jack finally broke the silence.

"So...?"

"About last night... You know, what we did right?" He saw Elsa blush, but now was not the time to tease her.

"Yes?"

"Are we back together?" He asked. She saw his eyes were filled with expection, determination, confidence. Elsa bit her lip, thinking of an answer. Were they? All they did was just argue and have sex, but Elsa had told him that she loves him back. But she didn't know what she got herself into. She wasn't aware of her actions.

"Elsa?" He said as she snapped out of her daze. She looked at him.

"I'm not sure." She told as she saw his eyes drown in disappointment.

"What do you mean?"

"What we did... I'm not sure what I was doing. I don't even know what I even did. I don't even know why I ever did it." Jack's heart sunk deep as he couldn't take the pain that was spreading through inside.

What was with her? Why is she still trying to make up excuses to shut him out. He had tried everything. EVERYTHING. All he could do to win her back. But she was incredibly stubborn to even consider his feelings. He clenched his teeth and fist, feeling the stinging sensation take over his chest.

"So you regret what happened last night." He said, a little bitterly. Elsa looked at him and extended a hand, but he swatted it away.

"You said you love me, Elsa. Did you know how long I wanted to hear those words again? Ever since the day we split. I always thought about you ever since I left, feeling like a total asshole. Here I came back, atoning myself, confess my love for you, I... What do you want me to do?" His voice cracked. He just wanted to punch a wall in frustration. He was getting too tired of this.

"Jack..."

"God, I don't even know what to do anymore. I can't get you to love me the way you used to, no matter what I do." He said as he sighed and ruffled his hair. Elsa looked at her feet, not looking at his angry and hurt face.

"Instead, you just like to shut me out for fun, don't you. You like it when I'm not around you right?" He spat as Elsa flinched from the aggressiveness of his voice. She heard him sigh in defeat and she looked up to see him looking down.

"You know what? Don't answer. I already know what you're gonna say." He said, sounding emotionless. Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but he had cut her off.

"Elsa, if you're just going to hate me forever, then go on ahead. I don't even care anymore. It's been too much, so I give up." He told as he walked past her, bumping shoulders. Elsa turned back and tried to reach out for him, but she couldn't. She couldn't move. Why? Her tears were spilling over her face.

'Move, Elsa! Move!' Her mind said, but she shook her head and fell to her knees.

_Why can't she move?_

* * *

Night time approached, Jack was in a bar, drowning his pain with alcohol. He just got there, so he was taking his first drink. He heard the door open and spun to see someone he had never expected to see in a place like this.

"Tooth?" He said as she saw him and gasped.

"Jacky! I knew you would come!" Tooth came and gave him a big hug. Tooth had also managed to invite Jack to the bar. She had to get the plan to work.

"So, what's wrong? You look sad."

"Oh nothing, just sorta had an argument with Elsa, and I'm just drinking..." He said as Tooth noticed his saddened expression in his eyes. Tooth had forgotten that he truly loves Elsa with all his heart because she was always thinking about her feelings. She felt bad for even going through this plan with Pitch, but her feelings for Jack were nothing but pure love and if she didn't listen to Pitch, he was going to kill her friends, Edmun. And Sandy, who were her childhood friends, and Nicholas, a father figure. It was wrong, but it felt right.

"Jack." She said his name as he received a different drink.

"Yeah?" She quietly took her phone and dropped it. She let out a nervouse laugh.

"Oops, hehehe, I'm so clumsy, do you mind getting that for me?" She asked as Jack got up from his seat to get the phone. While his back was turned, she placed a few 'water' drops in the drink. She quickly regained her postion as he came back and handed her the phone.

"Thanks."

He took a sip and noticed that it tasted a little bitter than the last one. He didn't think it tasted bad, so he chugged the whole drink down. As he slammed the glass on the table, he felt himself a little dizzy.

"Oh shit... I don't feel good." He told as he rubbed his head. Tooth rubbed his back as she gave a comforting smile.

"Maybe you need to go home." She told as she helped Jack from his seat and walked him out. He groaned in pain.

"Tooth..." He said.

"Yes?"

Suddenly, she felt Jack's hand yank her arm and he pinned her by the nearest wall. She shuddered as Jack had her hands pinned by his own. She could smell alcohol coming from his mouth, his face was red. He was definitely drunk.

She had already started feeling a knot of pain in her chest, a cold pang of guilt, she felt bad. She wanted to slap him, telling him that he should only do this to the one he loves. She doesn't care if she would get punished by Pitch, Jack's happiness was more important, but her friends were also important. She felt conflicted. What can she do now? Her tears were spilling but Jack had wiped them away with his thumb and he gently cupped her face.

* * *

Elsa had been walking, remembering Tooth's invitation to the bar. It has also become cloudy and cold. She had also been searching for Jack, but still couldn't find him. When she does, she wants to jump into his arms, tell him sorry for shutting him out, being insensitive to his feelings. She promised, she would let her true feelings out, she would want him in his life. Be a family with him and Luna.

Elsa had arrived and saw a two familiar silhouettes. They were pinned against a wall and it looked like they were kissing. She walked closer to take a look and she gasped in horror and felt tears form in her eyes as she saw who they were.

Jack was making out with Tooth. She saw her shirt slightly unbuttoned, her neck was covered in red marks, their hair was slightly messy. Elsa gasped again, her tears were out of control. Her chest began to develop in a twisting sensation of pain, it had hurt so much, she couldn't even feel it anymore. It then had started raining.

Tooth opened her eyes, and to her horror, Elsa was right behind them. She pulled away from Jack's lips, causing him to groan in protest. He saw her look behind, so he turned and widened his eyes. Elsa had saw the two engage. Jack released Tooth and faced towards her.

"Elsa..." Jack said as the rain was coming down hard. Elsa stood, frozen as ugly sobs came from her mouth. He had started walking towards her. Elsa turned and made a run for it.

"Elsa!" He had started running after her, leaving Tooth behind. She fell to her knees and she too had also began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, Jack..."

Elsa kept running, running, and running, not wanting to see anymore of Jack's face. She then slipped and fell onto the empty street. She got up and sat on the wet ground as her braided hair was getting soaked, her knee had started bleeding from the fall. She let out her sobs very loud, no one hearing her with the heavy pitter patter of the massive rainfall. She would expect this of course. Jack saw that he had no chance of being with her so he went back to Tooth. This was all her fault. If she didn't have to keep distancing herself away from him, this wouldn't have happened.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Jack, his hair was completely drenched. His face was pouring with water. He was panting, catching his breath.

Elsa gasped and got up to run, but Jack had caught her wrist and pulled her towards him, capturing her in a tight embrace.

"Jack, let go of me..." She whispered hoarsely as he did as so, but he grabbed her face and slammed his lips onto hers. She widened her eyes and she tries to push him away, but he was too strong. Elsa could feel herself relaxing into the kiss as she closed her eyes. His lips were wet, warm, and soft. He pulled her even closer, to deepen the kiss, making her weak. But she suddenly opened her eyes and realized, she was losing herself.

_ Pang!_

Jack had earned a red mark on his left cheek and he looked at her in shock. She had slapped him. He reached out for her, but it was too late, she had ran off into the distance, leaving him in the cold rain. He felt his tears slide down his cheeks. It was warmer than the rain drops.

"Dammit..." He fell to his knees and pounded the ground. He let out a painful sob as he continued pounding the ground.

"DAMMIT!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she opened the door seeing her sister soaked from the current night weather. Her make up was washed up, her hair was too damp, and it seemed that her eyes were swollen.

"You're all wet!" Anna said as Elsa rushed inside and went upstairs, ignoring her calling out her name. Elsa slammed her door closed as she went in and slowly slid on the ground, letting her tears fall out again. She clutched her chest, feeling the pain slowly taking over and she laid herself on the ground.

A knock was suddenly placed on her door and she slowly opened it to see Jack, who had also become soaked from the rain.

"Elsa, please let me explain." He told as she was about to close the door, but his hand pushed it open and he got in with no problem. He slowly closed the door and turned back to Elsa, who was now looking down. He came close and intertwined his hands with her soft ones.

"Look at me." He said as Elsa made a sigh and slowly pulled her hands away from him and looked up.

"Jack... I'm sorry. I drove you away and I know you gave up on me recently, but I realized that I do love you." Jack had hoped he didn't misheard. He walked forward but she took a few steps back.

"But..."

"But what?"

"It won't work anymore." Jack's hope was crushed again. He could see her hold back her tears.

"Why won't it work?"

"Because we're not the same anymore. I mean, you clearly went back to Tooth for comfort..."

"Elsa, I was drunk. I never meant to kiss Tooth."

"But you weren't drunk when you told me that you were going to give up on me." Elsa countered as Jack stared at her.

"It's funny... It's just like when we broke up at graduation, butI'm the one who mostly at fault right now." Elsa gave a sad smile as Jack clenched his fists and looked at her, his face hardened.

"You know what, I don't care. I don't care that you shut me out or that we won't work anymore, the fact that you're the only one I love won't change. I only said that because I was just panicking when you said you weren't sure. And my impulse just spoke out."

"Jack-"

"But... If you want me to not be near you, then I get it. I won't be next to you anymore. That's all I have to say." He was about to walk out the door, until a hand had tugged on his hoodie. He turned to see Elsa, her eyes widened of surprise of what she was doing.

"Sorry..." She release his hoodie and looked down. She felt a pair of lips touch her cheek and she looked up to see that Jack was already gone. She looked into the empty space where he was standing and she closed the door.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa had knocked onto Jack's door, but she had not gotten a response. She then turned the handle but unexpectedly, it was unlocked. She saw that the room was empty, only a piece of paper had remained on the bed. She went and took the paper as she began to read it.

_I know you're going to get mad, but I just can't stay here, knowing that you don't want to be close again. Understand that this is also a part of making you happy, since you won't be near me anymore. _

_ Jack_

Suddenly, a wet drop splashed on the paper. More started to drop. Elsa felt her tears roll down and she crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash. She went to the window and looked to see clear blue skies. Why must there be perfect weather when today is very depressing?

_If he ever hurts you again, you know where to find me._

Pitch's words ran across her head. Her mind was torn. Choosing to do the right thing, or joining with Pitch. She knew that Pitch was obviously trying to make Jack miserable, but her mind was in the state that she was desperate enough to get rid of the terrible feelings that stay inside her.

* * *

_Pitch's Hideout_

"Yes..." Pitch smirked as Tooth was sitting on the couch, looking down at her feet. She then lifted her legs up to pull them closer with her arms to her chest, resting her head on the knees.

"You did excellent Tooth. Elsa and Jack have surely split for good. Now that Jack is done, Elsa will sure come to me for comfort." He laughed evilly as Tooth stood up, causing him to stop.

"Why?" She said as Pitch eyed her, confused.

"Why what?"

"Why are you so cruel? Why would you do inhumane things to us just get Elsa's attention? Why are you obsessed with making Jack miserable?" Her voice was cracking as Pitch gave a devious grin and chuckled.

"It's simple. I don't like Jack. I hate him, in fact. And because I hate him, of course I will do many things to make him miserable. Even taking away the one he loves." He sneered at her as Tooth glared.

"Besides, didn't you feel that way when that wretched misfit left you for her?" Tooth froze as he gave a tormenting face and continued.

"You said you wanted to kill Elsa, do many things that would break her into little bits of agonizing pieces. What right do you have to talk about me?" He told as Tooth clenched her fists and looked at him.

"If Jack is happy with her, then I don't need to kill her or do anything. I just want what's best for Jack, that's all!" She yelled as Pitch was intrigued at her determination.

"Anyway, when are you going to let my friends go? I did everything you said, we made a deal." She told as Pitch chuckled.

"Oh Toothiana... We all say things we don't mean." Tooth felt a vein pop inside her and she daringly went rushing towards him for a punch, but he easily dodged and kicked her back hard as she fell to the ground. He laughs and stomps on her head, a sharp painful scream coming from her mouth.

"I'm assuming you would like to join them as well." He said as Tooth whimpered and struggled herself up, but her whole body became numb. Before he was about to hurt her more, a knock came upon his door and he walked towards to see Elsa standing in front of him.

"Ah, Elsa. How nice of you to visit." Tooth heard the mention of her name and she struggled to get up.

"Come in." He told as Elsa nodded quietly and came in. She stopped as she saw Tooth struggling on the ground, trying to get up.

"Elsa..." She said as Pitch put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I heard about what she did yesterday. So I gave her a beating for what she did." Pitch told as Tooth gasped.

"Elsa, please! I'm sorry! Pitch was the one who-" she was cut off as he kicked her hard in the face, a big red mark appeared and her nose was bleeding. Elsa widened her eyes in terror, but tried to hide them as he turned back to her.

"So sorry about that Elsa. She's just not feeling well."

"It's fine."

"So I take it that you and Jack aren't doing well?" He asked as Elsa sat down and he took a seat next to her.

"We... Just weren't working out like we used to." She told as Tooth could see them talking with her half lid eyes open.

"Oh Elsa..." He told as he put an arm around her. Tooth wanted to scream 'let go of her' but he would just kick her again. She wished Jack was here to stop this.

* * *

"So that's what happened..." Merida said as she was with Jack, who was lying on his new bed. He had decided to stay with Hiccup and Merida.

"Yeah..." He said as he covered his eyes with his arms and sighed.

"So, you goin' to stay here forever?" She asked as Jack turned his back on her.

"I don't know. I might." He said as Merida stood up and went to face him. She patted his head and bent down to smile at him.

"Well, don't be down. She'll come back to you eventually, again." She said as Jack looked at her and closed his eyes. Merida got up and left the room, leaving the silver haired man alone, to dream of his beloved.

* * *

Luna was walking to Jack's room to play with him, but she saw that he wasn't here. Se saw that the room was empty and a feeling of concern washed through. She then went to her mother's room and saw that she wasn't here either. She rushed downstairs and saw he auntie in the living room watching T.V with her uncle.

"Auntie..." She whined as Anna saw her and she got up to carry her.

"What is it Luna?"

"Where's mommy and daddy?" She saw the depressed look on her auntie's face.

"Daddy is staying over at a friend's house. That's all."

"When is he coming back?" She asked.

"I don't know. But he'll come back." She said as she sat down, with her niece on her lap.

"And mommy?" Anna looked at Kristoff, who looked at her with concern. She went back to Luna.

"Visiting a friend." Even though Anna put up a smile, Luna could tell that there was a sound of concern in the last sentence her auntie said. She had a feeling, that something was wrong with her parents once again.

* * *

**_A/N: I hate writing short chapters, ugh! Anyway, I'll try my best to write the next chapter longer than this one. _**


	11. Chapter 11

_10 Weeks Later..._

** "**Elsa..." Anna saw her sister as it was night and she came back from Pitch's place, red marks were visible on her neck. She came over to her.

"We need to talk." She said as Elsa sighed and went to sit down on the couch with her. This "seeing Pitch" thing has gone long enough.

"Don't you think this overdoing it?" She asked as she took her sister's hand in her own.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elsa told. Her voice sounded like she didn't even care anymore. She was too far gone. Lately, she was the one who had to take care of Luna, while Elsa was visiting Pitch for a whole day 24/7. She even started losing her appetite. She only had small talk with Luna. Anna wanted her sister back. Pitch just had to come in and suck the life right out of her.

"Elsa. This relationship with Pitch. It's affecting you. You're not eating, Luna doesn't get to see you as much as she used to, and you haven't even smiled since then. Luna wants to be with her mommy. Please Elsa. Stop seeing him." Anna told as Elsa freed herself from Anna's grip and stood up.

"No. I love him Anna. He's being considerate of me, he's loyal and-"

"You love Jack." Anna cut her sentence off. "Not Pitch, but Jack. He's the one you love. You're just only using Pitch for comfort."

"No I am not!" She yelled as Anna flinched a little. "Jack isn't here anymore. So why should I still love him like I used to?"

"Love doesn't go away that easily, Elsa. It's takes a really long time for you to move on. Or maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"It was destiny for you two to be together." She told as Elsa looked at her, stunned by her choice of words. Destiny... She shook her head.

"You just don't get it Anna." She told as she walked up the stairs.

"You're the one who's running away from everthing. You act like Pitch is the only one who accepts you." She told quietly, but Elsa had heard her. She sighed and kept walking up the stairs to her room.

Before she could enter, she felt a tug on her skirt and she looked down to see her child out of bed.

"Mommy." Luna said as Elsa knelt down to her level. "I wanna play with mommy. I haven't played with mommy in a long time..." She told, her eyes drooping with sadness.

"Mommy's tired. She can't read you a bed time story. Just go to sleep." She was about to go in but Luna had yelled,

"Why?! Why does mommy never have time for Luna anymore?" She cried as Elsa sighed and closed the door behind.

"Do you hate me, mommy?" She asked through the door. Elsa slid down on the floor, her tears were slowly forming in her eyes before they started to drip down her face.

"Just go to bed Luna." She told as she did not answer back. She heard a sniffle and her footsteps fade to then replacing it with the door closing. Elsa cried into her hands and she felt truly disgusted. She was losing herself.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Elsa had put on her white fur coat as she was approaching the door. She did not even let anyone know she was leaving, she didn't even care. Besides, they would know where she was going.

Pitch's hideout was in a city that was near her place, but it was a really long walk. She had been getting there by bus, but she decided to walk for today, wanting to get exercise. She stopped by a stoplight with a bunch of people waiting for the light to change. Her eyes saw Hiccup walking by a bunch of stores with Merida and their son, Rapunzel with Flynn, and... She couldn't believe who also joined.

"Jack..." His name slipped out of her mouth. She had not seen him in so long in 70 days. His whereabouts were unknown until she finally caught a glimpse of him. He looked quite happy. They were all laughing like they were having so much fun. Elsa looked at them with envy and sadness. She wished she could laugh and smile like that again. She just can't find a way to anymore.

The light had changed and she quickly hid herself behind taller people so she wouldn't be spotted. She managed to cross the street and was about to turn left when someone called out.

"Oh it's Elsa!" She jumped as she hears Rapunzel's voice and she turned to see the group coming towards her.

"Oh, hey..." Elsa greeted quietly.

"It's been so long since we saw you! Where have you been?" Flynn asked.

"Um... Just staying over at a friend's house..." She saw that Jack had his back turned in her with his hood on, talking to Merida and she felt her heart drop a little. Of course he wouldn't be looking at her.

"Whose house?" Hiccup asked, with Luke in his arms.

"Um... An old friend's house..." She told hoarsely. She saw Rapunzel widen her eyes and she seemed to be looking down.

"Elsa... What happen to your neck? It has red marks on it." Elsa tensed up and swore she saw Jack stiffened up when she had asked.

"Um... I... Gotta go..." She ran from the group, ignoring Rapunzel calling out her name.

* * *

Just when she ran far, she couldn't see the group anymore. She sighed and approached the dark alley way to her right. She couldn't let them know she was seeing Pitch. They would just worry about her for nothing. She didn't care anymore.

Elsa knocks on the door and it is opened by Tooth instead of Pitch.

"Oh hey..." Tooth said as she invited Elsa in and they sat on the couch.

"Pitch went to go somewhere with Hans. He should be back in a few minutes." She told as Elsa didn't say anything back. Tooth saw that her eyes were dull and fullmof uncaring emotions. She sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa... Please say something..." No response. Tooth just wanted to hug her, make her feel better, anything to het the old Elsa back. She didn't like this quiet and numb Elsa. The door had opened, revealing Pitch and Hans coming back from whatever they were doing.

"Ah Elsa! You never ceased to bore me!" Pitch said as he went over to her and held her hand.

"Come." He told as Elsa nodded quietly and followed Pitch to upstairs, leaving Hans and Tooth alone.

"Elsa's gone really low using sex for comfort. I guess she's become a real slut now. Heh, she's gotten even shallower." Hans laughed as Tooth shouted at him.

"Don't talk about her like that! Elsa..."

"Elsa suffered a lot, yeah I know. But the thing is, she's too emotional. If she gets sad, she tends to overdo it like some drama queen. Not to mention her low self-esteem issues. Which makes her easier to manipulate." Hans told as he was going upstairs but Tooth stopped him, aware of where he was heading to.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where boss is duh." Hans told.

"Pitch told you that you can't be with them unless he gave you permission." She saw Hans face give a devilish smirk and Tooth gasped in horror, realizing what he was going to do. _You can't be serious...?_ She thought.

"**He did. He told me to join them.**" Tooth let go of his sleeve and he snickered, walking to where Pitch and Elsa were. Tooth couldn't just sit there and accept this. She was tired of standing behind the wall and not being able to do anything to help. She rushed upstairs and pulled Hans back by his shirt and he instantly fell down the stairs, breaking some bones of his body.

"Ugh, you damn...! Ow!" He groaned in pain. "Tooth...!" She ignored him as she hurried to Pitch's room and opened the door. Elsa was lying on the bed, only in her underwear and Pitch, who was on top of her, was shirtless and was about to unbuckle his pants until her turned and saw Tooth.

"You. Why are you interrupting us?" Pitch told as he got up and gave an intimidating at the brunette.

"Because Elsa doesn't deserve someone like you!" She yelled, causing Elsa to gasp softly. Pitch laughed at her answer.

"Oh really? Why is that?" He asked mockingly as Tooth fumed and stomped on her foot.

"She in love with Jack. She always has been and always will. She only using you for comfort." Elsa sat up, about to retort, but Tooth held a hand to silence her.

"Elsa, I can't stand to see you like this. You're doing things with the wrong person! You said you love Pitch, but that was your grief talking! Why can't you just admit that you and Jack have something special? Why can't you-" Tooth was cut off when Pitch came and punched her face down, a big red mark on her face. He pulled her up by grabbing the collar of her shirt.

"You've said enough Tooth." He spat.

"Elsa..." He slapped her before she could say anything else. Pitch turned to Elsa with a smile.

"Excuse us for a minute, Elsa."

"O-Of course..." He then turned to Tooth and gave a cold stare at her.

"Sprouting out nonsense." Pitch told as he walked out the door, dragging Tooth downstairs and they went outside. He slammed her head hard her onto the nearest wall, causing her to scream in pain and bleeding had occurred.

"Tooth, where did we go wrong? What did I ever do to you that would make you say hideous things?" He took her face and leaned in closer to intimidate her.

"I thought you were going to be a simple, nice, obedient, little girl and follow like a lost little puppy, but it seems like you needed more discipline!" He told as he threw her on the ground. He laughed at her pathetic image. Tooth's body felt broken. Her head felt like it was spliting open in half. She felt like she got run over by a big truck. It was too hard for her to get up.

"You can say goodbye to your friends when I'm done with them today." Tooth managed to got up quickly to retaliate, but her stomach had contact with Pitch's foot and she coughd up a little blood.

"You bastard..." Tooth spat as Pitch laughed and closed the door, leaving her in the dark alley way. She knocked the door hard and multiple times, calling his name. But it was no use. She pounded on the door one last time and walked away, crying her tears. However, she started feeling dizziness and her vision became blurry. She couldn't move on anymore as she fell with a thud.

* * *

"Mmm..." Tooth opened her eyes slowly, and suddenly, she was lying on a couch. Where was she?

"Finally you woke up." Tooth jumped as she recognized the voice behind her. She turned and saw that it was Jack.

"Where am I...?" She asked. She let out a sharp breath of pain as her head started aching.

"Hiccup's place. We found you lying on the ground two hours ago." He told as he sat on the couch. "You were seriously injured. What happened?" He asked. Tooth sighed as she tried to remember what had happened. It all came back to her.

"Well... You see..." Tooth started.

* * *

**_A/N: Cliffhangers! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'll try to get the next chapter up quick as I can!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Lemon ahead!_**

Jack was running, heading to where Pitch's hideout was. He felt like a steaming pot. He was way too angry right now.

* * *

_ "What?" Jack said, stunned by Tooth's explanation._

_ "Elsa has been seeing Pitch frequently and they... they've been having sex..." She told as Jack looked at her, unable to process any words, but he was processing something else. His anger. His jealousy._

_"And when I found out Hans and Pitch were going to gang up on her, I went and told Elsa, that she had to stop doing what she was doing. I told her to stop being with the wrong person. But, Pitch beat me up before I could say more to her." She told as Jack began to breathe heavily, holding in his anger._

_"Jack..." Before she could say more, he got up._

_"Pitch is fucking dead." He told as he put on his hoodie and was about to walk out until a hand stopped him. He turned to see Tooth, her tears were flowing._

_"Tooth..."_

_"I'm sorry. About what happened at the bar..." He turned around and hugged her tightly._

_"It's okay Tooth. I'm the one who was at fault. I was drunk and I didm't know what I was doing." Jack told as Tooth sniffled and pulled away from him._

_"Jack. I drugged your drink. It's what made you do things you weren't aware of. Pitch told me to do it and he said if I didn't follow his orders, he was going to hurt Nicholas, Edmund, and Sandy. I really didn't want to do it, but seeing you with Elsa made me so... God... I'm so sorry... I'm the one who's at fault..." She told as she sobbed. She was waiting for him to hit her, but instead, he felt a hand pat her head. She looked up and saw him smile at her generously. She looked at him in a daze._

_"It's okay Tooth." He told as he rushed out the door, leaving Tooth standing. Her tears became uncontrollable as she smiled._

_"Jack..."_

* * *

Jack smiled as he remembered the fun times he had with Tooth, but soon it faded when finally approached the alley way. He turned to his right and found the door that lead to his hideout. He angrily pounded on the door. No one answered.

"Pitch, you bastard! I know you're in here!" He knocked again. Still no answer. He groaned and tried to turn the door knob, which was surprisingly unlocked. He entered quickly and surveyed the room. It was empty. There was a door that said basement. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He grunted as he raised a fist and punched the door open. He stinged at the pain and his knuckles were bleeding, but he ignored as he went inside.

"Pitch!" His voice echoed through the room as he approached downstairs.

"Pitch!" He yelled again.

"Jack...?" An voice called as Jack recognized who it was. He hurried downstairs and saw three men locked in cages.

"Nick, Bunny, Sandy?"

"Hey mate, I told to call me Edmund." He told grumpily as Jack smirked.

"But it's fun calling you Bunny."

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Nick asked. "Pitch might come back soon."

"Let him come back soon. I'm gonna beat him up for what he did. Besides, I came here to find Elsa." Jack told as he put a fist in his other hand. "Where did he go?"

"We don't know. All we heard was someone screaming and some door slamming." Nick told. Jack then saw Sandy using his infamous sign language to communicate. Luckily he can understand sign language.

'Get the keys'

"The keys?" Jack looked around to see three keys on the desk. He went and grabbed them. Each were a different color: red, green, and orange. They matched with the cages. He unlocked the cages with the keys and the three were free.

"Finally, been stuck in that cage for too long." Edmund told as he cracked his neck.

"You guys need to get outta here before Pitch comes back." Jack told.

"But what about you Jack?" North questioned as Jack put a hand up.

"I gotta a score to settle with Pitch. Besides, Tooth is waiting for you guys at Hiccup's place. So go now!" He told as he rushed upstairs. The three looked at each other with a grin and nodded.

* * *

Jack had rushed upstairs and found Pitch's room. He didn't hesitate to knock as he kicked the door open.

"Pitch!" His eyes widened.

Elsa was in here, lying on the bed. She was only wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt. Her other clothes remained on the floor. Seeing her now made him want to lead her home safetly. Elsa was just too important to him. She was startled by the yelling and sat up to see Jack standing at the doorway.

"Jack?" Her heart quickly jumped and she clutched her chest, telling herself to stop getting excited.

"Elsa." He went and picked up her clothes to give it to her. "Put your jeans on. We're getting you out of here."

"No Jack." Elsa stood up, defending herself.

"No is not an option. You're getting out of here even if I have to drag you out of here." He told as Elsa shook her head.

"I'm not going." Jack groaned at her stubborness.

"Elsa listen to me. You gotta leave this place. Tooth told me everything. What you and Pitch have been doing. I want you to stop it." Jack told, his cold stare piercing at her heart. He then saw a tear drop fall from her eye. More started to come after. His eyes softened at the vision her crying, feeling bad he had made her.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked softly as he walked over to her. She wiped her tears away with her arm and sniffled.

"Why did you come back for me? After all I did to you... I don't deserve to be with you..." She said, her voice cracking. She flinched as she felt his hand holding her own and she looked at him. His eyes were full of fiery passion and determination. She was a little scared. But she got too lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you Elsa." He told as her heart fluttered. She never really got tired hearing those words. She looked at his slightly chapped lips, making her moisten her own with her tongue. She had missed him so much. She missed his touch, his kisses, his warmth, everything.

"Jack I..." Elsa said as she bit her lip, unable to find any words to say.

"You what, Elsa?" He asked. She felt her heart beat insanely fast now that she was touching him and close to her face. Then after a few seconds, she broke.

She grabbed his hood and instantly crashed her lips onto his. He was astonished by the sudden action, but he closed his eyes and kissed back with equal passion as hers, their lips moving in perfect sync. His rage and anger of Pitch had subsided as he felt nothing but a warmth that came from her lips. Kissing Elsa would always have a new feeling to him and he would never get tired of it.

He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer as if he didn't want to let go of her while Elsa responded back by wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, pressing her lips harder against his, saying his name in between kisses. Her scent was the smell of fresh vanilla and strawberries, a scent he liked very much.

As the kiss still went on, her fingers become entangled in his hair as she thought to herself. When Pitch kisses her, it had a very sour and bitter taste. It didn't feel right at all. With Jack, however, it tasted very sweet. It was better than chocolate, it had the taste of peppermint, while his scent of pine truly made a combination worthy of having.

After what had seem hours, Elsa pulled away, their lips barely inches apart, heavily breathing from the lack of air they needed.

"I missed you..." He whispered against her lips as he gave a quick peck.

"I missed you too." She told releasing him and picked up her jeans to put them on.

"Come on let's get out of here before Pitch finds us." Jack told.

"Too late." A voice said as Elsa gasped in horror and Jack turned to see Pitch lurking in the doorway, with a devilish grin.

"You...!" Jack was about to punch him, but Elsa caught him in a hug from behind.

"Jack, stop!"

"Elsa..."

"How sweet. You two have made up. But now it's time for my end of the bargain." Elsa looked at him, terrified.

"What are you...?" Elsa was about to say, but Pitch cut her off.

"You didn't think I was aware did you? I knew all along that you were using me for comfort. You couldn't forget about Jack. So in case if I was right, I had a back-up plan." He told, sneering.

"What is this back-up plan?" Jack asked harshly.

"Why don't you ask Anna, Kristoff, and your precious little daughter?" He asked as the couple widen their eyes in horror.

"Pitch you son of a-" Jack had freed from Elsa's grip and went fast for a punch.

"Jack!"

"Missed!" Pitch said as he quickly dodged Jack, who fell on the ground, hard. Pitch laughed and stomped on his back, a painful groan escaped his mouth.

"Jack!" Elsa screamed as Pitch kicked him onto the wall and he fell with a bruise forming on his face. He then threw Jack as he was sent flying into a wooden desk that broke into pieces, cutting through the fabric of his clothes, cutting his skin.

"If you want to save them, I suggest you give up. You're no match for me Frost." He said as he walked away, laughing like a maniac.

"Jack!" Elsa ran towards the injured man and knelt down to hug him. "Oh Jack..." She said as she felt his arms hug her back and his lips pressed against her neck.

"We have to... Stop him..." Jack said as Elsa pulled away looking at him.

"I can't let him hurt you."

"Elsa, your safety is more important than mine." Jack told as he cupped her cheek. She held his hand and melted to his touch.

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered as Jack sat up and kissed her chastely and hugged her.

"I don't want to lose you either." He held her hand tightly as he brought to his lips and pressed it gently.

"Please, let me go with you." She pleaded, hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Elsa..."

"No is not an option. I'm coming with you even if you refuse." She repeated the same thing that he had said to her. He looked at her, torn if he should take her or just let her be safe.

"Jack, I would die with you." She told as Jack covered her mouth his his hand. His vision blurred with tears.

"Please don't say that. I don't want to think about death... Especially if it's about you." He whispered as Elsa pulled him into a hug, and he slowly hugged her back tightly.

* * *

"Jack! Elsa!" Hiccup exclaimed as he opened the door to reveal the pair. He let them in and the two sat in the couch. Jack took a sharp breath as his back felt like it was on fire.

"Where's Tooth...?" He asked.

"She left with some guys, but that's not important. What happened? Your clothes are ripped!" Hiccup asked as he sat on the other chair.

"Pitch has Anna and the others as hostages." He spat as he pounded in the table. "Including Luna..."

"Oh my god..."

"He beat up Jack. And told him to give upon saving them..." Elsa told as she looked down on her feet. Jack hissed in pain as he could feel himself bleeding from the cuts he received from the fight.

"Jack, you need to clean those wounds, they're gonna get infected." Hiccup told.

"I'll just take a shower then..." Jack told as he got up, but he screamed in pain, it hurts too much even when he moves. The cuts were on his arms, back, and legs. But his legs hurt more.

"Jack, I'll help you." Elsa told as she put his arm around her neck and she guided him upstairs. When they finally got in the bathroom, Jack leaned on the wall, taking deep breaths.

Elsa turned the shower on and made sure it was not too hot nor too cold either. She turned to face Jack.

"Okay you have to take your clothes off." She told as he slowly raised his arms, biting his lips to resist the stinging sensation. Elsa gulped as she pulled his hoodie up, including the shirt under, revealing his six pack, which was covered in little cuts. Her face started to heat up.

"Okay... Now your pants..." She said as she fidgeted her fingers as they were on his belt. He chuckled at her nervous state.

"Maybe I should do it."

"No! Uh I mean..." Jack raised an eyebrow and then he smirked. He unbuckled his belt and his pants and boxers slid down, his cock was already hardened. Elsa blushed, thinking how he quickly got aroused.

"Come on." He took her hand as he dragged her in the shower.

"Wait, what?" She whimpered as she got in the shower with him, the water soaking her clothes and Jack started to hiss painfully.

"Does it hurt?" She asked innocently as Jack scoffed.

"Of course it does. Now come here." He pulled her closer by snaking his arms around her waist and he slammed his lips onto hers. Elsa muffled a protest, since they shouldn't be doing this when he's injured or when Pitch is at her house doing who knows what, but the lust was taking over her.

"Jack..." She said between kisses as he pulled away, knowing she had to say something. But before she could, he whispered in her ear.

"You need to be clean too. Pitch made you filthy, so I'm going to cleanse you." He told as he nibbled on her ear, while his hands travel down to her butt and he squeezes it, a mewl coming from her mouth.

"Elsa." He whispered her name as he started planting slobbery kisses on her neck and she moans quietly in content. Her clothes were absorbing too much water, so Jack pulled up her shirt, taking it off and throwing outside of the shower.

Elsa unbuttoned her jeans and they slid down, only leaving her in her undergarments, a cream color they had. Jack growled as he hungrily pressed his lips against hers, with Elsa fiercely kissing back. Jack breathed sharply into the kiss as Elsa arched into him, causing friction against their lower parts. He felt her lips smirk as he then stroked her clit with his middle finger, ecliting a moan from Elsa.

"Jack." She moaned as he took off her panties and slid a finger in, groaning at her resistance.

"So tight." He slid another finger in and she gasped, rolling her head back. He inserted a third finger as his other hand went up and unclasped her bra, sliding it off her shoulders. His lips came in contact with her hardened bud and the tongue soon began to play with it. The sound of Elsa's moans reverberate his ears, his need for her growing stronger and stronger.

"Jack... I'm gonna..." Elsa couldn't finish her sentence as her mind was in deep ecstasy, her vision becoming blurry.

"Jack...!" She screamed as her orgasm came and his finges became soaked and not because of the shower. He smirked as he licked her love juices off his fingers. At the right time when her mouth was open, he slid his tongue in, giving her a chance to taste herself. Elsa pulled him in close enough to press their mouths together hard. His hands were now squeezing her breasts, especially her nipples, and she whined in his mouth.

"Jack. I need you." She said against his lips as he responded by rubbing himself against her, both moaning at the friction.

"Jack..." She pushed him onto the floor, landing on the wet floor, groaning in pain, while Elsa was in top of him.

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

"Kinda..." He pulled her in for another heated kiss, taking her hair band off, letting it down. He felt her hand touch his member and he breathed hard against her lips. She gently stroked his tip, making him bite his lip to not make any noise. She smiled at his resistance as she lowered down to where his throbbing manhood was. She kissed the tip before putting it in mouth, her tongue swirling upon it, causing him to arch back and moan in pleasure.

"Fuck... Elsa." He said as she sucked on the pre-cum that was already spilling and he chanted her name. Elsa continued working her mouth as she felt the lust inside becoming powerful by the minute she moves. A flaming desire that refuses to be extinguished until Jack cleanse her with his own extinguisher.

"Ah shit. It's cumming...!" He said as he exploded in Elsa's mouth, her taste buds dancing at his flavor before swallowing it. She crawled back up to him and their lips came in contact again, as well as their tongue. She rubbed agaisnt him, earning a growl from him as he set his hands on her hips.

He lowered her hips, causing his cock to enter in her cavern, both releasing a breathy moan.

"Oh god, yes, Jack." She said as Jack managed to thrust into her, feeling the tightness of her walls.

"Damn..." He said as he changed their position by laying Elsa on the wet floor, with Jack on top, giving him an easier way to thrust.

"Harder, faster, deeper..." She demanded.

"Which one? You have to choose..." He said within a few thrusts and she gave out a mewl.

"Harder..." She said as Jack pushed himself out and then slammed into her, causing her back to hit the end of the tub. She needed something she could hold on to, so she grabbed Jack's face and kissed him full of lust and passion. Her moaning became louder, showing a sign that she was near her limit.

"Feels good to be inside you..." He said between kisses as Elsa grips his wet hair tightly between her fingers, arching her hips to his.

"Jack...!" She whimpered as their breathing became short and the heat was getting to them, euphoria developing, ecstasy flooding in their minds, it was all too overwhelming. They cry out each other's name as he spilled himself inside her and panted as the feeling sunk in. Jack felt a little weak as Elsa was catching her breath.

"It's time to get off the shower..." She told as the two slowly got up and Elsa turned the shower off. Jack almost fell, until Elsa got him in time. As they stepped out from the shower, Jack took a towel and wrapped it around his pelvis area while Elsa wrapped one around herself.

"I'm feeling sleepy..." Jack groaned as Elsa helped him walk to the bed to lay him down.

"You should get some rest." Elsa told as Jack fought the urge to close his eyes, but failed as he drifted off to sleep. She smiled at his peaceful aura and lowered down to kiss him, before whispering,

"I love you." With that she left the room, leaving Jack alone to sleep. She knocked on a door, which was opened by Merida.

"Oh hey Elsa! When did you get here and why are you wearing a towel...?" She asked.

"No time to explain. Can I borrow some spare clothes?"

"What happened to yours?"

"I said no time to explain. I need to go somewhere to take care of some business."

"Uh sure... Do ya mind telling me where?" Merida asked as Elsa looked at her with an intense expression.

_I'm sorry Jack. _Elsa thought as she opened her mouth to answer.

**"My house."**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Warning: This chapter may be too emotional for some readers._**

Jack had waken up from his slumber and he looked to see that Elsa was not beside him. He widened his eyes with shock and sat up quickly, scanning around the room.

"Elsa?" He went to the bathroom, no sign of her. He quickly put on his clothes and hurried downstairs. His anxiety started to grow.

"Elsa?" He called again. Still no sign of her. Merida came downstairs to get some food until Jack saw her.

"Merida."

"What?"

"Where's Elsa?"

"She went back at her place. Dunno why." She answered as she passed by a stunned Jack. He dug into his pocket and took out his cellphone, dialing Elsa's number.

"Come on... Pick up..." He hoped as the phone kept ringing until a voice came.

"Hello?" It was Elsa.

"Elsa. Why are you at home? Pitch is going to-" The phone line was suddenly cut. Panic rose up inside of him.

"Elsa? Elsa! Elsa!"

* * *

"Dammit..." Kristoff struggled to break free of the ropes that had constricted him on a chair, the same went for Anna and Luna.

"Pitch! Let us go!" Anna screamed as Pitch positioned a gun on her head. Kristoff growled in anger at the sight of his wife in danger while Luna began the waterworks in her eyes.

"How annoying. You keep saying same thing and you still don't get it. A simple plead won't work on me." He chuckled as he pulled the gun away.

"If you continue to whine, I'll shoot you for real." The door then suddenly opened, revealing Hans carrying a person over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" The person said as Hans dropped her on the floor.

"Mommy!"

"Elsa!" Anna shrieked.

"Found her hiding in the back. Just thought I'd brought her to reunite with the family." Hans simpered as Pitch grin smugly and walked over to her.

"Elsa, so nice of you to come. I suppose you want to die with your family as well?"

"I came here to stop you..." She said as Pitch looked at her, a bit stunned, but he laughed loudly.

"You? Stop me? Don't make me laugh to death. You're a weak woman with no control of her emotions and low self-esteem. You easily abandoned your family because of you wanted to run away own problems. You were so desperate to forget about Jack that you came crawling to me. But it never work did it? You made the mistake of fooling around with me, and now you're going to see the result of what happens if you do." He points the gun towards Luna this time.

"Mommy!"

"Don't shoot her!" Elsa screamed as Pitch sneered and he pulled the trigger, releasing the bullet. The gun shot echoes the house and Elsa widened her eyes in terror.

Kristoff, who managed to get untied, got in front of Luna and fell to the floor, blood spreading.

"Kristoff, no!" Anna cried as her tears were spilling out.

"Uncle..." Luna whimpered as she began to sob.

"How sweet. A noble sacrifice." Pitch said as laughed. Elsa looked at him in anger and rose from the floor to get up, only to be stopped by Hans, who hooked her arms with his to prevent her from moving.

"Let me go!" Elsa said as Pitch turned to her and smiled. He postioned the gun to her face.

"Any last words before you join him?" He asked softly, that smirk plastered on his face. Elsa struggled herself out of Hans's arms, but it was no use anymore. She sighed in defeat. What was the point in trying? She saw no hope in defeating Pitch by herself.

"Why?" She said as Pitch looked at her in wonder.

Her tears fell onto the floor. Her chest, the pain clutching onto her as if it had nowhere to go. As her tears drop, she saw it as her happiness shattered to pieces, each falling one by one.

"Why did I do all this?" She question herself as Anna and Luna looked at her, tears intheir own eyes as well.

"All of what I did... I ignored all of you, because I was being selfish. I couldn't listen to anyone, I failed to pay attention to those who needed me... All because I wanted to run away... from everything." Elsa looked up, her eyes watery and red, her mouth formed in a frown, letting out painful breaths. She tried her best to smile at the two, while they looked at her wide-eyed, their tears falling as well.

"I'm sorry. For shutting you all out. I didn't know what I was doing." Elsa smiled sadly.

"I'm a weak woman. I try to stand on my own, but in the end, I managed to fall and crumble into pieces." She told as Anna clenched her teeth together, holding her pain in as Luna hiccuped as she sobbed.

"Don't go mommy!" she cried as Elsa looked at her, but her vision was blurry of her own sorrow, unable to look at her clearly for maybe the last time.

"Luna. Mommy loves you. She wants you to be good in school, listen to your Auntie, grow up to be a successful person, find someone who you want to be with. I pray that you will have a good life." She smiled as Luna widened her eyes in terror as Anna screamed.

"Elsa! What are you saying? You're going to let Pitch kill you? What about Jack? What about us? You said you wanted to be a happy family with us! Did you forget about that?!" She yelled as her tears fall down her face.

"How dare you try to apologize for abandoning us when you're doing it again?!" Anna cried as she looked at Kristoff's body, his eyes were closed, the view of his numb body had struck Anna like an arrow.

"I lost Kristoff already, I don't want to lose my sister either!"

"I'm sorry..." Elsa quietly told as Anna retorted,

"Stop apologizing! Please... Don't leave us!" She cried.

"Mommy!" Luna's face was now red as her eyes were as Elsa could not take the heart breaking looks on their sad faces.

"I love you guys." She said as the two widened their eyes in horror.

"Shoot me already..." Elsa demanded as Pitch was a little admired by her bravery, but it went away as he laughed.

"Quite the dramatic moment, but don't worry. Your pain will end here once and for all." He positioned the gun on her head.

"ELSA NO!" Anna screamed in agony as Luna began to sob loudly as Elsa gave one last smile to them.

_Goodbye. Everyone._

The door then suddenly opened and they all saw the people that had burst in. It was Jack, Tooth, Nick, Edmund, and Sandy. All of them were here together. To save Elsa and her family. Jack had saw Kristoff's body on the floor, on puddle of blood. His vein popped and he furrowed his brows as he glared at Pitch.

_Jack...?_

"Let them go." He demanded as Pitch laughed and pulled the gun away from Elsa as he walked to the group.

"I was wondering where the three were. How did you escape?" He asked.

"I let them out. Now let go of them and drop the gun before I beat the shit out of you?" Jack threatened as Pitch scoffed and turned away.

"Now where would the fun be if I did that?" He came back to Elsa, pointing the gun at her head.

"Pitch, I swear, I will kill you if you shoot her!" Jack tried to approach closer, but Tooth held him back.

"Jack, calm down."

"She's right Jack. If you come closer, it's bye bye for Elsa." He sneered as Elsa looked down, her tears still falling.

"Jack..." She said as he looked at her, their eyes meet as she lifted her head up. He looked away, her heart sunk. But then, suddenly, Nick yelled.

"Now, Edmund!"

Edmund quickly took a boomerang out his pocket and he threw it at Hans, hitting him in the head and knocking him out. He fell down, Elsa being pulled out of his grasp. She quickly ran to where Anna and Luna where and she untied them as quick a she could. Pitch turned to her and he pointed the gun at the three.

"Elsa watch out!" Anna yelled as Elsa gasped and turned. Pitch was about to pull the gun shot, but an arrow was sent flying to Pitch and it hit his left arm. He hissed in pain as he turned to see that another woman had come. She held a crossbow and arrow with a smirk on her face.

"Merida!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Still the best in archery." She said as Pitch tried to sneak over to get the gun, but Jack easily noticed him.

"Quick, he's reaching to the gun!" Tooth ran while Pitch hurried over and the two crashed into each other. Luckily, Tooth got up on her feet fast and managed to get the gun before Pitch could.

"Got it!" She threw it to Jack and he caught it in his hands. He saw Pitch getting up and he hurled himself at Jack, the two crashed at a nearby table. They rolled off the table, throwing punches at each other, throwing themselves all over the place. It was becoming a trainwreck. It all finally stopped when Pitch managed to pin Jack down by keeping his hand on his head

"Jack. Be a good boy and hand it over to me." He said as Jack grunted and lifted the gun. He pulled a gun shot, but to everyone, except Pitch's horror, it was out of bullets.

"Oh... Too bad for you..." He dug into his pocket and pulled another gun out and released his head to point the gun at his face.

"Jack!" Nick yelled as Pitch turned to him.

"Come closer or he gets it in the head." He said as they looked at him, worried at the possibilites.

"Let him go." Elsa spoke out as Jack and Pitch turned to her.

"Elsa, stop."

"It's me who you want to shoot. Remember."

"Elsa." Jack spoke out louder as Pitch sneered.

"I know. I'll kill the both of you. But let me just kill him first." He said as he pushed it closer to his mouth. Elsa looked in horror as she couldn't move. This was just like before. But she has to move and think fast.

_Move, Elsa. MOVE!_

"No!" Elsa ran towards them and as Pitch triggered the gun shot, she pushed him out of the way, but unfortunately, the bullet had shot through her chest. Jack's eyes changed from surprise to horror as to what he had saw in front of his own eyes.

Elsa landed hard, her blood spilling in the hardened floor. Jack saw black and white. His heart was slowly crumbling to pieces. He snapped out his daze as he heard the anguished cry of Anna and his daugther.

"Elsa!" He rushed over to her and he held her tightly in his arms, her blood staining his hoodie.

"Mommy!" Luna sobbed as Anna held her tightly, not wanting her to get closer so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Elsa. Please. Look at me." He pleaded. Her eyes were half open and she started to cough out blood.

"Oh Elsa..." His tears splashed onto her arm and she slowly raised her it touch Jack's cheek, surprising him a little.

"Don't cry Jack..."

"Don't tell me not to cry, dammit. I'll cry if I want to..." He told as Pitch raised the gun to shoot at Jack, but Merida shot another arrow at his injured arm, causing him to scream in pain and he fell down, the gun slipping from his hands, unable to feel anything in his arm. Sandy easily went and took the gun from Pitch, who pounded his right fist on the floor, admitting his defeat.

"This wouldn't have happened... If you didn't went by yourself!" He cried, his tears dropping on Elsa's face.

"I didn't want you... *coughs* to get hurt..."

"I told you, your safety is more important than mine." He whispered, his heart twisting in pain at the vision of a bloody Elsa in his arms.

"Your safety *coughs* is more important mine also..." She said, as Jack gasped softly. He hugged her tightly.

"Please don't go. I said I didn't want to lose you." He told as Elsa's eyes became watery and her tears fell to the side of her eyes.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't keep my promise..." She told.

"Don't apologize! You are going to keep that promise." He kissed her forehead before looking at her.

"Jack..." She reached her other arm and held his face in her hands. Her fingers were getting wet by his warm tears. Jack leaned in closer and kissed her gently as he took her hand in his own and held it tightly. However, during the kiss, her grip on his hand slowly started to lose its tightness and he opened his eyes. He slowly pulled away as he saw her eyes were closed, her hands slipped to fall down on the floor.

"Elsa?" His voice cracked as she did not respond. He shook her quickly to wake her up, hoping that she fell asleep.

"Hey! Elsa!" He screamed. Everyone looked down in sadness, not wanting to look at this heart wrenching scene, while Anna hugged Luna tightly, who muffled her sobs onto Anna's chest.

"Elsa!" He shouted as she still did not respond. He let out an agonized breath and he hugged her tightly, tears traveling down nonstop.

He then got up to turn to Pitch who was on the floor. He clenched his fists and kicked his head, hard. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him, their faces close together.

"You sick bastard!" He said before he slammed his head onto the wall, causing his head to bleed.

"Jack!" Tooth called out but his anger and sadness was to abundant in his mind right now. He kneed him on the stomach, causing him to cough out blood.

"Why the hell can't you just back out of my life! All you ever did was try to make me miserable and I just try to ignore it, but you've crossed the fucking line this time, Pitch!" He gave a falcon punch on his face and he was sent flying across the room to hit a big mirror that had shattered. He walked towards him and pinned him down, giving him the hardest punches he could ever give.

"Jack! Calm down!" Nick called but he still wouldn't listen. He still kept punching until Pitch's face began to cover in bruises.

"You know, when we were kids, I used to feel bad for you because no one wanted to be friends with you, but now seeing how you turned out, I wish you would just die alone like a crazy sociopath you are!" He yelled as he kept punching his face until most of his teeth were gone and his blood spat out from mouth, staining his face. He was live a savage lion, killing it's prey. It was quite frightening to everyone who had stared at the scene.

"Stop, Daddy!" He immediately stopped his fists as he slowly turned to his daughter, who looked at him with tears in her eyes. His angered eyes softened at sight of his daughter's painful expression. She ran to him and tugged on the waistline of his hoodie.

"Please stop..." She fell to her knees as Jack turned and wrapped his arms around her for a tight hug. She cried into his chest as he held her tightly. He was feeling too much right now. Anger. Despair. Pain. They all formed in his eyes and they slowly drop, splashing on the bloody floor.

* * *

**_A/N: Don't worry guys. Kristoff and Elsa will live! After all, I did say this story will have a happy ending and I intend to keep it that way. I was actually on the verge crying while typing out the sad stuff but that was because I was playing a Naruto OST Sadness and Sorrow, a nostalgic sad music for me. Still with or without music, my heart would still ache reading angst. Q-Q_**


	14. Chapter 14

Three days have passed since the shooting.

After Jack had finished beating up Pitch, he insisted taking Kristoff and Elsa to the hospital to save them in time. The doctor said to wait for a few days to see if he can do something.

Pitch was sentenced to jail for pretty much forever. He was going to rot to death in prison. As for Hans, his whereabouts are unknown, but something tells them that wasn't going to come back.

Jack had moved out of Hiccup's house and moved back in Elsa's home, where he was reunited with Luna, but she and Anna were still in deep grief and concern. The same for Jack. He also started to have nightmares about Elsa. But one good dream was when he dreamt about staying with Elsa during high school instead of leaving her, causing all that drama, and getting her hurt.

Rapunzel and Flynn had heard about what had happened as Rapunzel became depressed of the news and Flynn tried his best to make her happy.

Pretty much everyone was in deep grief and prayed that both Kristoff and Elsa would live. They have prayed so much.

Wishing... Hoping...

Everything would be all right.

* * *

Jack was sitting by himself in the living room, still grieving as he remembered the day Elsa got shot. The scene kept replaying over and over in his head. He had not left the house ever since then.

"I didn't even get to say I love her before..." He dared not to finish the sentence. Then the phone started to ring and he reached for it to answer.

"Hello?" He said quietly.

"Jack... You haven't been out of the house. Me, Merida, and Punzie are going out for lunch. You should come an get some fresh air." Hiccup told.

"I'm good..." Jack responded. He heard Hiccup sigh.

"Jack. You are coming with us. No exceptions. Come looking for us at the train station." Hiccup told a. He hung up the phone and he groaned in frustration. He didn't feel like going out. But he knows how stubborn Hiccup can be sometimes.

* * *

Hiccup was with Merida and Rapunzel, who was silent. Flynn wanted to come along, but decided to babysit Luke until they got back.

"He's really taking it hard..." Hiccup said as Merida looked at him and then to Rapunzel.

"He ain't the only one though." Merida commented as her husband turned to see Rapunzel's eyes looking dull and with no life in them.

"Punzie, are you okay...?" He asked as she still didn't say anything. He sighs and turns back around. _She's been like this since she came._ He thought.

"You didn't get hurt while you were there right?" Hiccup asked as Merida snorted.

"Course I didn't!"

"Okay, just making sure."

Hiccup turned and saw Jack walking by, looking down and he waved.

"Jack! Over here!" He yelled as he lifted his head up and walked faster.

"So glad you came. I thought you were gonna be stubborn and stay home." Jack only responded with a shrug as Hiccup frowned in concern.

"Jack, come on. Just forget about-"

"You want me to forget about it?" He raised his voice as Hiccup flinched.

"No I didn't mean it like that..."

"How the hell am I suppose to forget about Elsa dying in front of me?! I was right there! She was in my arms and..." Jack lowered his voice as he could feel himself shake and about to cry at the sight of those memories returning.

"The doctors are doing something about it aren't they?" Merida asked.

"Maybe it was stupid of me to call the doctors to save them. What's the point. They're probably dead..." He said as he kicked a pebble stone nonchalantly.

"Jack..." Hiccup started to say but Jack put a hand up to silence him.

"You know what, you're right. I shouldn't be down all the time. Sorry for being such a sad sack." He told with a smile.

Rapunzel looked at him and saw that he was smiling on the outside, but on the inside, he's still crying.

* * *

Anna laid on her bed, looking at a picture of her beloved husband. Another picture was with herself with Elsa. Those were all happy memories.

"Auntie?" Anna looked at the doorway and saw Luna. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"What is it?"

"Will mommy and uncle come back?" She asked as Anna sighed and sat up.

"I don't know. We still have to wait and hear from the doctor." Luna came to her bed and tried to climb, but Anna lifted her and set her on her lap.

"I miss mommy and uncle..." She said softly as Anna hugged her tightly. A tear dropped from her eye.

"I know."

* * *

"Come on Punzie. You barely touched your food." Hiccup said as Punzie only gave a shrug. The four of them were having lunch together at Starbucks. Rapunzel still remained silent.

"Rapunzel. At least talk to us." Jack told as she lifted her head up, only to look down again.

"Geez... We don't know if they're actually dead yet!" Merida groaned as she slammed her fist onto the table.

"Punzie, at least show us a smile." Hiccup said as Rapunzel stood up, slamming her hands in the table.

"Why do you want me to be happy when my cousin and my in-law just got shot a few days ago? Does no one care about them?" She yelled, causing everyone in the cafe to look at the group.

"Punzie, calm down." Hiccup told.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She angrily retorted. "I didn't even get to say anything to her. I didn't get to tell her thanks for coming to my birthday parties. I didn't get to tell her thanks for coming to my wedding. I didn't even get to tell her she was the best cousin and how much I love her." She began to let her tears fall onto the table.

"You're all so heartless... You're acting like it's no big deal." She told. As she was about to leave, a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Jack.

"Punzie."

"Let go Jack." She demanded harshly.

"You don't think we care do you?"

"I know you still care Jack. I can see that even when you're out here having a good time with us, you're still not over it."

"I know. I'm still deeply hurt by it. But... Everyone can't pay attention to one thing. People that care are worried about how it affects us. They don't want us to fall apart. When we lose someone who's really important in our lives, sometimes we get hurt bad that we lose interest in many things. It changes us." Jack told.

"It's why Hiccup and Merida wanted us to be happy. It's why they invited us. So we won't change or fall apart." He told as he felt his eyes water up. Rapunzel turned to him and saw his tears fall down his face.

"Besides, if Elsa were dead, she would want you to be happy. The same for me." He told as Rapunzel sniffled.

"Rapunzel..." Merida said as she and Hiccup got up to stand near the two.

"You guys..." Rapunzel said as her tears shone and she jumped into Jack's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry..." She said as Jack hugged back, Hiccup and Merida joining, forming a group hug. Everyone stared at them, looking a bit saddened.

"Huh...?" Hiccup felt his eyes tearing up, as well as Merida's. Jack and Rapunzel broke away from the hug as they saw the pair starting to cry also.

"Hiccup, Merida?"

"W-what...?" Hiccup's voice cracked as Merida bit her lip to refrain from sobbing. The two looked at couple in shock, but then a smile appeared on their faces and they all hugged again, letting their tears fall out.

_Let's all cry together_

* * *

Jack had return home at noon, tired from spending the day with his friends and sat on the couch.

He then saw a picture of Elsa when she was still in high school, perfectly fit in a phot frame. He smiled, taking hold of the picture. He remembered the day when he first met her.

* * *

_**16 years ago...**_

_Jack was playing on his little bike around the playground, with Hiccup was at the sandbox, building a sand castle. Jack decided to be funny and ran over his piece of art. He had worked so hard to make it perfect._

_"Jack!" Hiccup whined._

_"Come on, it's just a dumb castle." He stuck his tongue out at the crying boy and sighed. _

_He then saw two girls at the swing set. _

_One had strawberry blonde hair, tied in pigtails. She was in the swing. _

_The other one had platinum-blonde tied in a braided ponytail. She was pushing the swing._

_All he could do was stare at the girls laughing and smiling. Somehow, it warmed up his heart seeing the two girls in their own happiness. _

_It was strange because he didn't even know them._

_Eventually, one of the girls noticed him staring at them and he quickly turned away, blushing._

_"Hey!" He heard one of them call out as he turned around. The one in the ponytail smiled and waved at him, the other copying her actions._

_"Do you wanna play with us?" The one in pigtails asked politely as Jack remained silent for a moment before speaking._

_"No way. Girls have cooties." He stuck his tongue and turned away, but a hand stopped him. He turned to see the two girls behind him._

_"Eww. Cooties!" He screamed as he swatted her arm away._

_"Now don't be like that. Girls don't have cooties!" The one in the ponytail pouted as Jack made a face at her._

_"Yeah right."_

_"Oh yeah! My name's Elsa! And this is my little sister Anna!" Anna waved at him, saying hi._

_"What's yours?" Elsa asked with a smile. A smile that made his heart skip a beat._

_"None of your business. Go away with your girl cooties." He stuck his tongue out before riding out his bike._

_**1 year later in Kindergarten...**_

_"Jack, give it back!" Elsa pouted as he took the book that she was in the middle of reading. He saw the title of the book._

_"The Snow Queen? Figures you would be into that fairy tale stuff." He teased as Elsa huffed before stomping on her foot._

_"Give it back!" She reached for for the book, but he pushed her down the ground._

_"Finders Keepers!" He stuck out his tongue and started laughing as Elsa hiccuped and began to cry. _

_"You're so mean! I hate you!" She got up and ran away, causing him to stop laughing and look at her running out the classroom._

_"Jack! You go after Miss Arendelle to apologize and give back her book." The teacher told as Jack whined and ran out the door to find Elsa._

_He later on found her on the school playground, sitting on the swing._

_"What do you want?" Elsa asked harshly as he approached her._

_"I'm sorry I took your stupid book. Here." He handed it slowly and Elsa took it and hugged the book tightly._

_"Elsa."_

_"What?'_

_"Don't hate me." He felt himself cry as Elsa looked at him. She smiled and hugged him tightly._

_"I'm sorry that I said that. I didn't mean it." She told. He felt his heart jump for joy as he blushed a bright red and hugged back._

_**6 Years Later...**_

_"__Elsa?" Jack bonked her head as she looked up in annoyance._

_ "What?"_

_ "Why haven't you talked to me since last month?" Elsa ignored him as she got up from the swing and was about to leave, but Jack grabbed her wrist._

_"Leave me alone Jack! You're so annoying. You always pick on me and I can't take it anymore. I hate you!" She yelled as she jerked herself away from his grip and ran away._

_Day after..._

_"Hey did you hear that Elsa and Anna's parents died in a car accident?" A girl whispered to a boy as Jack happened to hear the conversation._

_"Yeah. I heard Elsa's gotten even meaner ever since. She stopped talking to people, even her sister, and started to become a loner." The boy whispered._

_"I wonder if she even has a home." The girl said._

_"She does, she and Anna got adopted by their cousin's parents." The boy answered._

_After school on the way home, Jack spotted Elsa on the playground alone. He wanted to call her, but after remembering yesterday, he hesitated and kept walking by._

_"I thought you didn't hate me..." He whispered as he walked into the sunset._

* * *

Jack's playthrough of his memories were interrupted as the phone rung. He groaned as he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ah yes, Mr. Frost, you might want to come to the hospital. We have some news for you and Anna." A voice said as Jack gulped nervously.

"All right... Right now?"

"Yes." The voice answered as the phone had hung up.

* * *

Jack parked at the front entrance as he and Anna, with Luna in her arms, got out of the car and rushed to the front counter.

"Um... I'm Jack Frost and this is Elsa's sister, Anna, and her child, Luna. We would like to check on the patients named Kristoff and Elsa." Jack told as the nurse gasped.

"Oh yes! Dr. Pabbie called your house. Patients' room are on the 3rd floor, rooms 10 and 11." The nurse told.

"Thanks." Jack told as the they rushed to find the elevator.

As they reached the 3rd floor, they stepped out of the elevator and looked around.

"Oh, you must be Jack." The three looked in front as a doctor stood in front of him.

"Are the one they call the Miracle Doctor Pabbie?" Anna asked as the doctor chuckled.

"Yes, but Miracle is pushing a little bit. Anyway, come with me." He told as they followed him.

They stopped in front of the rooms that said 3-10 and 3-11.

"Take a look." He insisted.

Jack felt his heart beat fast as he and Anna stepped in and they widened their eyes at the sight they could not believe was real. Anna felt her tears dwell within her eyes as Luna gasped and did the same thing. Jack stood frozen making sure if this was a dream or not.

Elsa was in her bed, her eyes were open and she was reading a magazine. She was **alive**. She was actually moving. She wasn't covered in blood. Jack could feel his knees go weak as his heart was jumping for joy. She noticed the group and she dropped her magazine as her eyes widened.

"Mommy!" Luna cried in happiness as she jumped out of Anna's arms and landed on her lap, hugging her mother tightly.

"Ow, that hurts, Luna." She smiled as she hugged her back.

"Oh Elsa! I... I..." Anna couldn't find any words as she went and hugged her sister with much love as she happily hugged back.

"Wow... You really are the miracle doctor..." Jack said.

"Like I said, Miracle is pushing it a bit. I prefer lucky."

"Thank you so much..." He whispered as Pabbie put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"My pleasure." He told. "Miss Anna. Would you like to see Kristoff?" Pabbie asked as she quickly turned to him.

"Is he...?" Pabbie gave only a smile as Anna gasped, tears of joy escaping her eyes.

"I wanna see uncle!" Luna said as Anna slowly carried her and rushed out of the door, with Pabbie and Jack following, to the next room and saw Kristoff was watching T.V, looking uninterested.

"Kristoff..." Anna said as she saw him jump a little and he turned to see his wife and niece at the doorway.

"Anna..." He started to say as Anna went to him and let Luna down on the bed and they both hugged him tightly.

"Oof... Okay... You guys are... Hugging too tight...!" Kristoff choked out as Anna pulled away and kissed him passionately and he kissed back, ignoring Luna's gagging.

"Don't ever leave me again." Anna told as Kristoff held her face, touching her soft features.

"I promise I won't." He kissed her again as they embraced tightly. Pabbie smiled at the scene as Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, I better check up on the other patients. I leave you people to catch up." Pabbie told as he walked away to the next room. Jack took one more look at Anna and Kristoff, who were still in a warm embrace, while Luna covered her eyes, not wanting to see the 'adult stuff' that was happening right in front of her.

He smiled as he walked away and went back inside Elsa's room. She was reading her magazine until she saw Jack again. She set it down and looked at him.

All he saw was that lonely girl who would always sit on the swing set everyday, changed into a beautiful woman who had finally let him in after all those years of being shut out.

Instead of a frown she used to have, he only saw a smile form on her lips.

It was the same girl, but with a different personality.

_His_ girl.

"Jack... I..." Elsa gasped as Jack went and hugged her tightly, as if she was his lifeline. Elsa closed her eyes as she hugged him back with equal passion.

He inhaled her scent, it was still the same. Fresh vanilla and strawberries. Her hair was even softer than before.

He slowly pulled away, his forehead on hers, cupping her small face in his large hands, wanting to make sure this was the real Elsa in front of him.

"It's really you." He whispered as Elsa nodded slowly and held his hands with her own.

"Yes..." She told as he pressed his lips onto her soft and plushy ones. He put very much passion into the kiss as he held her head tightly and she placed her hands on the collar line of his shirt, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

As they lips moved in sync, all of the anxiety and fear vanished completely, only to be replaced by relief and happiness inside Jack.

It felt good to be reunited with her.

They pulled away as they were in need of air, their lips barely apart.

"I thought you were gone..." He told as Elsa took his hand in her own again and gripped it tightly.

"I'm here aren't I?" She said with a smile as Jack reciprocated with a grin.

_Don't hate me._

_I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it._

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said.

He leaned and kissed her cheek and then her lips again. Before they would get into it again, a voice gagged in disgust.

"Ew... Mommy and Daddy are kissing..." The two pulled apart, with slight blushes on their faces, and turned to their daughter, who was now smiling.

She ran towards them and Jack picked her up and then, for the first time in forever, they were a happy family.

* * *

**_A/N: All right just two more chapters and this story will be finished!_**


	15. Chapter 15

"What? She's okay?" Rapunzel asked in shock as she held the phone next to her ear.

"Yeah. She is." Jack replied with a chuckle. He heard her gasp and she instantly hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Elsa asked, a sleeping Luna on her lap.

"She's on her way to see you probably." He told as he played with his daughter's hair. He sighed as he let out a smile.

"It's finally over." Jack breathed.

"What do you mean?"

"This whole tension that keeps tearing us apart. It was one hell of a ride." He placed his hand on hers and grips it tightly.

"And I almost lost you again."

"Jack." Elsa squeezed his hand as she looks at him in the eye.

"I just love you so much. I really do." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently, a smile appearing on her face as she felt her hand becoming warm.

"I love you too." She told as their fingers intertwine. His other hand went to her cheek to gently caress it.

"After you get out, I wanna take you somewhere. Somewhere special." He told as he leaned in closer.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." He then placed his lips on hers delicately and they begin to kiss passionately once again.

"Elsa!" A shrill voice called as the two broke apart, blushing. Luna was also awaken by the sudden outburst.

"Elsa." The family looked to see Rapunzel who was at the doorway, panting as if she ran all the way.

"Oh my god, you're okay!" She rushed to them.

"How did you get here so fast?" Jack asked.

"By foot."

"Seriously?"

"Oh Elsa I'm so glad you're okay!" She hugged her cousin, unaware that she still had some aching parts.

"Ow... Rapunzel you might wanna ease up on the hugging..." Elsa told as she quickly broke the hug.

"Oops sorry."

"Auntie!" Luna reached for her as she smiled and picked her up.

"How's auntie's favorite niece doing?" She cooed as she walked out the room.

I will never pick on who's quirkier. Punzie or Anna." Jack told as Elsa giggled.

"Well, I guess I should be going. It's already night time."

"Okay." He saw a little glint of disappointment in her eyes and he smiled.

Jack gave her one last kiss and the rest were about to leave.

* * *

"I really can't believe you're doing this mate." Edmund chuckled as Tooth hit him on the arm.

"Hush Ed, he just wants to be with her forever." She smiled as Jack was looking at the ring display, finding the perfect ring for his soon-to-be wife.

"How did you even get that kind of money to afford it? Don't tell me you stole it."

"What no... Ha, seriously no. After my parents died, I found that they wanted to give me $10,000 dollars if I was left alone."

"Whoa, whoa, how did your parents get that money? They must've stolen from a bank." Edmund snickered as Jack rolled his eyes.

"If they would've stolen it, they would've been arrested before they died. And I really don't know how they got so much money."

Jack widened his eyes as he saw one that was interesting.

It was a platinum ring with a sapphire gem that was not big but not small either.

Jack smiled at the fact that it only costed $2000.

"Guys. I think I found the one that's perfect."

* * *

_5 days later..._

_"_Hello, I'm Anna Arendelle and I'm here to pick up my sister and my husband."

"Ah yes. They're here. Mister Kristoff, Miss Elsa!" The nurse called as Elsa and Kristoff stood from the waiting area. Anna smiles and hugs them both.

"Where's Jack?" Elsa asks. Anna gives her a grin.

"He's getting something... Something I'm not allowed to tell you about." Elsa rolls her eyes as she let out a laugh.

"Well whatever."

As soon as they got home, Elsa went upstairs to rest. But when she opened the door, she saw Jack lying on her bed. She sighed as she closed the door and nudged him.

"Jack... Jack." He opened his eyes and smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Hey."

"Why are you on my bed?"

"Why can't I?" He sat up. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. Why?" He only smirked.

"Get a jacket. A jacket that'll keep you warm." He told as he got up.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Elsa rolled her eyes as she went to her closet and tried to find her favorite white coat and brown boots. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Jack put on his blue hoodie that was lying on the floor and went to the other room to get a pair of boots himself. Elsa raised an eyebrow at his choice of footwear. What was he planning?

"You ready?" He asked behind the door.

"Yep." She opened the door and the two smiled at each other as they went downstairs. Anna caught sight of them before they left, smiling at the reconciled couple.

It had snowed outside in the night. Snow days were always her favorite. The cold never bothered her. She remembered that she and Jack would always go to a certain place where it was snowing. It was near a lake and had a big space, surrounded by trees. They would make snowmen, snow angels, and even have snowball fights. Those were the days.

We get in his car and before he could start the engine, he gave her a blindfold.

"What... Why are you giving me this?"

"Because it's a surprise where I'm taking you."

"Oh boy..." She puts on the blindfold and Jack started the engine as they drove off.

After 30 minutes, Elsa felt the car stop. She heard the car door open, meaning that they were here already.

"Come on." He said as he took her hand and lead her out.

"Can I take the blindfold off?"

"Not yet." She groans and she let Jack lead her the way to wherever they were going.

"Okay now." He said as he took off her blindfold. She gasped as she looked around.

It was their childhood spot. The frozen lake, the moon shining brightly as ever, the big wide space, covered in snow.

"Is this what I..."

"Yep. Been a long time since we've been here." He told as he gave her something. Ice skates.

"Jack..."

"Wanna skate?" He said smirking. Elsa smirks back at him.

"Sure." Elsa removed her boots and she puts on the skates. It had been a long time since she did ice skating. It was quite dangerous for her, but she managed to get the hang of it because Jack taught her how to maintain her balance. Everyday was fun with him.

"Come on!" He yelled before he started skating on the ice, laughing like he was already having too much fun.

Elsa came slowly at first, but then Jack grabbed her hands, making her gasp in surprise, until she started laughing.

"Don't fall Elsa." He let go of her and she immediately almost slipped, but she managed to keep her balance as she skated, lifting her leg up. Jack watches her in amazement as she spun, holding her leg up, finishing off as she lowered herself to the ground her leg extending as she stopped spinning and got up.

"I'm won't fall." Elsa smirks at him.

"Yeah I could see that." In a few seconds, her face was greeted with a snowball.

She heard Jack's laughter as she removed the remaining snow off her face.

"Really Jack?"

"Yep." He skated past her and to take his skates off and out his boots back on. He prepared another snowball.

He aimed for her butt.

"Jack!" She blushed as she turned to see Jack trying so hard not to laugh. She skated out the lake to put her boots back on and made a snowball.

"Taste this!" She threw the snowball and he managed to dodge it.

"Missed me." He saw her fall to the ground and her head was down. His laughter faded. "Elsa?"

He walks over to her and he crouches down to her. "Elsa."

She slowly looks up to him and their eyes meet. But the moment was ruined when a snowball hit his face, causing him to fall onto the soft snow.

"Hahahaha. Got you." Elsa told as Jack sat up grinning.

"Wow, that was a dirty trick you pulled."

"You pull dirty tricks all the time."

"Not like I used to though." He smirked. He grabbed her ankle, causing her to stumble down onto the snow. "Now we're even."

"I guess we are." He tugged her arm as she was pulled to him and their lips met.

Elsa returned the kiss as she cupped his face and she laid on the snow, with Jack on top. Kissing Jack was like fireworks. She felt sparks through her whole body whenever she felt his lips melt onto hers, and it made her excited.

"Elsa..." He broke the kiss and whispered her name huskily. He sat up and dug for something in his pocket. Elsa sat up and raised an eyebrow, curious of what was going to happen.

She saw him take out a velvet box. She gasped.

"Are you...? Jack... I..."

"You have made me the happiest guy on Earth. You truly captivated me with your beauty and your personality. It warms my heart that you decided to let me back in, and I... I want to be with you, till death. So..." He opens the box and reveals the ring he had brought.

Elsa felt her tears dwell up and they weren't sadness, but happiness.

"Will you marry me?" He asked with a smile on his face. Elsa's tears could not stop as she smiled at him.

"Yes. I will." He smiled wider as he took the ring out and placed it slowly on her ring finger and it fitted like a puzzle. She looked at it in its beauty and she looks at him.

They share another kiss as the moon shone on them brightly as ever.

* * *

_**A/N: I don't even care anymore if the chapter is short. Well, the next and final chapter is the epilogue. **_


	16. Epilogue

**_A/N: Here it is! The long-awaited epilogue! Sorry for the delay! I was so into doing my other stories. But now this story is finished, well not until you finish reading this epilogue._**

**_Here we go!_**

* * *

"Elsa."

The calling of her name was heard as she turned to see Anna, who she chose to be one of her bridesmaid.

"Whoa... You look stunning..."

Elsa had worn an ivory lace wedding dress that was strapless, wore white gloves that had reached up halfway her arms, her hair was put in a low, curled ponytail, complete with a laced veil.

Elsa giggles and slightly blushes. "Thank you."

She turns back to the mirror she was facing as Anna came up to her.

"I knew this day was going to come," she said as Elsa blushes.

"Since when?"

"Since the day you guys started talking. It's funny, you guys always used to fight, and here you guys are, getting married. You and Jack have been through a lot."

"Yeah, we have..."

It had remained silent for a few minutes. "Come on, let's go before Jack sees."

"Too late."

The sisters turned to see the groom dressed in his black tuxedo, his jacket unbuttoned, showing his blue vest and tie.

He stood there with a mischievous glint in his eyes, making Elsa's heart flutter.

"Well, I'll leave you two," Anna told as she smiled at the both of them before she leaves.

Jack walks up to Elsa and puts his hand on her bare shoulders.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

Elsa blushes and looks down at her feet. "Thank you."

His arms moved to encircle her. "I'm absolutely a lucky guy."

He moves the veil and hair to her left side to kiss her neck softly, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

"Can't you hold on a bit longer?"

He kisses her temple before turning her around, resting his forehead against hers.

"Nope," He kisses her nose and she slightly giggles. "Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

"Or he should be nipping somewhere else," Elsa boldly replies as Jack widened his eyes a bit before putting his smirk back on.

"Yeah, he should."

He placed his lips in hers as Elsa raised her arms to wrap them around his neck, deepening the kiss.

She felt his hand lower down and squeeze her butt cheek, a gasp coming from her lips.

"Jack," She whispers his name as he planted kisses on her collarbone, a moan heard.

"Elsa," He whispers softly against her skin, making her shiver.

He then wraps his arms around her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you," He says.

"I love you too," She replies.

They gave each other one last kiss before the wedding could start.

**_10 years later..._**

"Mommy, I'm home from school!"

Elsa, now 31 years old, lived in a new apartment with her husband, as they finally left Anna and Kristoff five years ago.

She let them know that she was grateful to them for helping her through tough times and that she would never forget them.

She came out of the kitchen to see a tired Jack on the couch and her daughter, Luna, who was now 14 years old, her first year in high school.

"Traffic was like hell," He groans as Elsa giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Better now?"

"Not yet," he murmurs huskily.

"Okay, I'm going upstairs to play with Jackie and Elliot, so I won't throw up. I still love you guys," Luna said as she went upstairs.

Jacqueline "Jackie" and Elliot were the fraternal twins that Elsa had given birth to six years ago.

"She's gone," Jack said as Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Can you at least help me make dinner first?"

"Aww I don't wanna," He mockingly whines.

"When did I marry a kid?" She sticks her tongue out and goes into the kitchen, unaware that Jack was following her.

"So you're a pedophile."

Elsa turns back at him, baffled. "Excuse me?"

"You said I was a kid so that basically makes you a pedophile for marrying a kid. Tsk, tsk, aiming for kids now? Apparently there's not enough I learned about you."

She playfully shoves him.

"Shut up," she said, holding in her laughter. she turned her back on him as she took a knife to cut the chicken.

Jack eyes at her curvaceous body, causing him to lick his dry lips before wrapping his arms around her.

"I want something else for dinner."

"Like what?"

He chuckles as he kisses her weak spot on her neck, earning a gasp from his wife.

"What do you think?" He asked in a low voice.

"Jack, I need to make dinner so-"

She was cut off when he put his hand on her breast, making her shudder as she put the knife down.

"I think they got bigger," He said with a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean-!" She felt his hand pinch her nipple, hard. Elsa had to refrain herself, but it was getting hard to.

"Jack," she moans his name out as Jack turns her around and kisses her gently.

He opened the fridge that was near them and took out chocolate syrup.

"What are you planning to do with that?"

"You can say I'm skipping right to dessert," He says as she blushes at the suggestive comment.

He puts a few drops chocolate on his finger.

"I'll let you eat first."

He puts the finger close enough to her lips as she gulped nervously.

She gave a simple lick, tasting the sweet flavor of chocolate.

"Don't be shy, have more," he whispers as he rubs some of it on her parted lips, her tongue swirling around his finger.

She let out a soft moan, causing him to get even more turned on.

As she was done, he notices that there was some that dropped almost near her cleavage.

"There's some on you," he says as he lowers down and licks the syrup of, causing her to shiver in delight. He licks his lips as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Got it," He said with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

"I want some more please," she whispers almost inaudibly. She was on the verge of giving into his lustful glance with her own desire building up.

"Stick your tongue out then," he murmured as Elsa slowly slid her tongue out, letting Jack pour some syrup on it.

"We'll both taste it."

Elsa gasps as she felt his tongue lick the chocolate ever so slowly. Hastily, she pulled him closer, their lips smashing, and their tongues tasting each other.

Jack softly groaned against her lips as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off her shoulders.

Jack responded by unbuttoning her jeans and slid his hand into her panties.

Elsa broke the kiss to moan when she felt his finger stroke her clitoris.

"You're already so wet... It's amazing."

His other hand went under her shirt to squeeze her mount, increasing the pleasure that was building up inside Elsa.

He saw her eyes shot open when he started to insert his finger in her slick, wet cavern.

She let out a breathy moan as Jack inserted another finger.

"Jack," she says her name as she held onto his arm for support. Her knees felt like jelly.

He couldn't contain himself. He just had to taste her now.

"Jack?"

He slid his fingers out as he carried Elsa and set her on the table, laying down with her legs spread open.

"I'm still a little hungry," he told as he pulled up her shirt to her breast and started to tease them with his tongue.

Her response was a soft moan and an arch.

He smirked and ran his tongue to taste her skin and his fingers were rubbing her wet core.

"Jack..." She whimpered as she felt him take off her jeans, leaving her panties on.

"I need to taste you," he whispered in a husky voice and lowered himself as he slid the panties off, causing her to shiver from feeling his warm breath.

She felt his lips kiss her folds and she arched a little. But now she felt something warm.

His tongue.

He started to lick away the juices that oozed out, but doing so caused even more to come out.

The euphoria began to increase within every movement his tongue makes as Elsa started to arch into his touch.

They have had sex many countless times, usually the passion dies after a year or two, but Elsa always felt excitement and pleasure whenever Jack would touch her in many ways he could think of.

The room was silent except for the wet noises of Jack working his tongue over her heated sex echoes through and Elsa's rapid breathing.

She chanted his name over and over, causing him to increase his speed, feeling her inner walls clench around his tongue.

Her vision started to get blurry and her breathing was becoming slow as she felt herself about to break loose.

"Jack, I'm, I'm gonna-!"

She let out a high-pitched cry as she came onto his mouth, panting from excessive secretion.

Jack stood and licked his lips to get the remains of her love juices off. He lowered himself down to give Elsa a chance to taste herself.

He pulled away slowly and smirked. "Thanks for the dessert."

Elsa could not help but blush. She got up quickly to out her underwear and jeans back on.

"Honestly, you are a piece of work," She breathed as she finished putting her clothes back on and back to the counter to cut the chicken.

"Yep, but I'm your piece of work," He says, wrapping his arms around her waist as she still continued her cutting. "And you're my Snowflake."

Elsa's heart fluttered at the nickname she will never get tired of hearing.

She smiles. "I love you."

He kisses the back of her head and whispers,

"I love you more."

"How much?" She asks, still smiling.

"More than the days that we did it."

She smacks him on the arm, earning a chuckle from him.

"I'll always love you. Even after we die, we'll be together in heaven."

Elsa sets her knife down and turns to plant a chaste kiss on his husband. She couldn't resist his words.

"Dinner can wait," she whispers softly. "Lead me to the room."

It was Jack's turn to blush at her words, but instead of smirking lecherously like he always does, he gave her a soft, warm smile.

"Anything for you."

They smile as they held hands and walked themselves to their room, never letting go of each other again.

~FIN~

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! We finally reached the end! It's sad, but we have to move on eventually. T-T Again, thanks for your support, it really means a lot to me. Happy reading!_**


End file.
